Jealousy
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: AU story! Can 3 months change you? Zoe is about to learn the answer to that by keeping a promise to visit Harley after High School. Will she fall for Wade? Can she can go back to her old life once she leaves Bluebell and can she forget all about the ones she let into her heart? This is a Zade story with the possibility in later chapters to be Zoe & someone else!
1. Chapter 1

_**So I had written one HoD one shot and I really enjoyed writing it and this idea kept bugging me over the weekend and tada here it is. This is an AU story! I hope everyone enjoys it and feedback would be wonderful and I'm still not sure where I'm going with it, I just know it will be a Zade story, even if at times it doesn't seem like it. Ok enough rambling from me.**_

* * *

Zoe stepped off the plane in Mobile, Alabama wanting to be back in New York. She got her suitcase looking around to see if she could see the man who was her father. Harley Wilkes. She's known from a young age that Ethan Hart wasn't her father. He had pulled away taking off to be the best surgeon in Europe. It was then that her mother sat her down and explained that Harley was her father. He would come up for a couple of weeks every summer and a few weeks every now and again but now that she was 18 and done with High School she was keeping her promise that she would visit Bluebell, Alabama before she started college in the fall. She had to be the best. She wanted Ethan to be proud of her. It was her way of saying that she wanted to be like him. She wanted to be the best surgeon their ever was. She had no desire to be a GP like Harley was. There weren't a lot of people at the airport and she hadn't forgotten what her father looked like in just a few short weeks. Her eyes settled on Harley.

"Zoe it's great to see you dear." Harley exclaimed hugging her. She graciously hugged backed.

"It's good to see you to Harley." Even though he was her father she couldn't call him dad. She wasn't comfortable enough for that yet. She held walls up around her, she had every right too. After everything she's learned about her screwed up life. They got Zoe's things in his car and they headed off to Bluebell. They caught up as they went. Zoe had promised to help out at the practice during her time in Bluebell. Harley had told her it would only help her when it was time. Zoe didn't press him on what it meant. She just nodded her head moving on from it. Zoe sighed to herself as she saw what was Bluebell. Harley had ranted on about the best places to go and that Fancies was the only nice restaurant in town for a real romantic date. Zoe had rolled her eyes at that. She didn't come to Bluebell for some summer romance. No she was banning off all guys for the summer. She was putting Zoe Hart first like has for years now. It was what needed to be done.

Zoe climbed outta the car the sun shining above. Zoe wanted to be where it was cool at. Harley had got her luggage and she slowly followed behind him. She walked up the stairs seeing Harley put her bags in the first room on the left.

"It's not much but you can do as you please with it Zoe." Zoe smiled at him walking into the room. There was a closet that would be home to her clothes for 90 days. 90 long days. The bed was ok, Zoe wasn't keen on the flower pattern on the blanket but it would suffice for now. There was a small dresser by the closet and a vanity mirror off in the corner of the room. Zoe sat on the bed not wanting to unpack. She watched the townspeople out her bedroom window. Going on as there was no care in the world. The three people who caught her interest the most. They were about her age, the young women was wearing a white dress with a yellow design mixed in with it. She had blonde hair that was pulled into a bun. She was holding hands with a handsome guy with dark brown hair, he had muscle and the third was yet another guy with darker blond hair. Zoe watched as they goofed off as they walked out of her sight. Zoe pushed herself off her bed and walked downstairs. "Zoe dear I'm sorry but I'm needed at the practice."

"It's ok Harley. I'm gonna go explore Bluebell." Zoe told him with fake excitement laced through her voice. Harley just looked at her before leaving. Zoe took a deep breath and walked out the door. She looked around trying to figure out where all the kids her age hung out at. Or more importantly what did they do for fun? Zoe started to walk in a random direction turning a corner running smack dab into something hard. It wasn't until she looked up that she realized that it was a guy who she assumed was close in age to her. He had a darker skin tone then she had. "I'm sorry about that." She told him giving the man a small smile.

"That's ok. I'm Lavon Hayes. You are?" He asked eying her. He spent his life in this town and he had yet to meet her.

"Zoe Hart." She responded.

"You're Dr. Wilkes daughter from New York." He rattled off. Great she was already the town's gossip. Things just weren't looking better for her. Zoe couldn't think of a comeback before he spoke again. "I'm meeting some friends at the Rammer Jammer. You should come with."

"I don't know about that." Zoe spoke not sure she really wanted to run around and make friends already. She didn't wanna disappoint them the day she left and never came back here. Bluebell wasn't for her. She would make it through the next 3 months but she wouldn't return. That she knew.

"Lavon will not take no for an answer." He swung his arm around Zoe's shoulders and made her walk with him to the Rammer Jammer. She found it appalling to learn that the Rammer Jammer was nothing more than a bar. And it was ok for teenagers to hang out there.

"Hey Lavon who's your new friend?" Zoe looked up at the gruffy southern accent meeting the most charming blue eyes she has ever seen. She blushed slightly realizing that he was one of the three she had seen earlier outside her bedroom window. She glanced to see that the other two were with him as well.

"This here is Zoe Hart."

"Dr. Wilkes daughter from New York?" Lemon bit out amused by it as she studied Zoe.

"This here is Lemon Breeland, her beau George Tucker and this is Wade Kinsella." Lavon spoke up pointing to each of them. Zoe smiled at them all well except for Lemon that was.

"Look Lavon it was nice of you to do this for me, but I gotta go." Zoe told him. She turned to the other three. "It was nice to meet you all." Zoe turned on her heel and walked out wrapping her arms around her. What was she thinking? There was no way she could make it 3 months, 90 whole days in this town.

"Yo Zoe wait up." Zoe looked behind her as kept on walking to see that blue-eyed, blond hair guy running to catch up to her.

"I don't chase after girls, they chase me." He smirked finally catching up to her. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Your little lines won't work on me. Now what was it you needed?" Zoe shot at him as she walked.

"You know forget it. Just because you're from New York doesn't make you better than the rest of us Zoe Hart." He snapped turning to walk off. She wanted to run after him and tell him off but Zoe Hart did not chase after any guy. It's not like she cared what Wade and his friends thought of her anyways. Even if it did she wouldn't admit it to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe sighed as she sat by Emmeline at the practice. She had only been In Bluebell for a week. And things weren't any better. But Lavon had taken her under his wing. Which in return meant she had to deal with one Wade Kinsella. It didn't matter what he said or did it got under her skin. It was only seconds ago that Lemon had stormed into her father's office. Zoe tried to ignore the screams and shrieks that came from Lemon but it was to hard not to.

"But daddy!" She exclaimed. It was hard to hear what Brick was saying as he spoke much quieter than his eldest daughter. "I wont take her of all people to the party." Lemon huffed. That last thing Lemon Breeland wanted was to deal with one Zoe Hart. "Fine!" Lemon huffed walking back out. "Be ready tonight."

"Um ok." Zoe told her watching as Lemon walked out of the practice. That was the last thing she wanted to do was go to some party with the one person she despised the most.

"Zoe dear you can go now." Harley told her walking out of his office handing a folder over.

"I'll be home later." Zoe walked out of the practice.

"Zoe Hart just the girl I was looking for." Zoe smiled as Lavon walked up. "You see there is this party tonight and Lavon Hayes was wondering if you'd be my date." The offer was way better than going with Lemon. And the fact it would piss Lemon off made it all the better.

"I'd love to Lavon." It was at that point that Zoe realized that now she had to go. That meant she'd be seeing a lot of Wade. She groaned under her breath. But put a smile on for Lavon.

"Great Z. I'll meet ya at your house in a few hours." With that Lavon took off leaving Zoe alone. She wasn't going to complain. She headed home digging through her closet. No one had told her what kind of party it was. After going through every article of clothing she settled on short shorts and a white tank top. She slipped on her very expensive heels and headed downstairs. She expected Harley to be there but he wasn't. Zoe walked outside to not only see Lavon walking up but Lemon, George and Wade were all with him.

"Lavon is sorry, but Lemon insisted she come with because of Brick and George has to be connected to Lemon and Wade well he just wouldn't take no for answer." Lavon explained.

"No it's ok Lavon." She knew it was gonna happen at some point.

"Doc you sure are looking mighty fine today." Wade sent her a wink. Zoe scoffed at him.

"I'm not a doctor yet." She snapped at him.

"Yet being the keyword here Doc." Wade smirked walking off. There was nothing better than to annoying the brown hair, brown-eyed New Yorker. He wanted to get under her skin. Zoe huffed walking along with Lavon.

"Seriously what's Wades problem?" She asked as they walked. He was getting closer and closer to being that itch you couldn't scratch away.

"Wade is an inquired taste Z, but once you get to know him you'll see that there's more to him."

"Yea sure Lavon." Zoe huffed as they made their way to the Rammer Jammer. Lavon chuckled.

Zoe was quite surprised that Wade didn't bug her for the first hour or so he was too busy flirting with other girls. Zoe found it disgusting and repulsing. One more reason why she could never be friends with Wade Kinsella. Her time at the party wasn't bad she had met Shelley, Annabeth and Cricket. They all had filled her in on all the latest gossip that didn't involve her. Zoe tried to hide when she saw him making his way over.

"Well Doc, some of us are headed to the pond for some real fun. So you can run along home now." Wade smirked. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think I don't wanna go with?" Zoe challenged him.

"Cause you're all stuck up." Wade replied.

"Yea well I can have fun, I'll prove it to you." Zoe told him crossing her arms.

"Alright Doc." Zoe glared at him. Even though his little name for her was starting to sound better every time he said it she wouldn't let him know about it. Zoe mumbled she'd wait for him and the others outside. "It's just the two of us Zoe."

"What?!" Zoe exclaimed. She could put up with Wade if others were around but just the two of them. That's not how it was supposed to be. "George is gonna do things with Lemon and Lavon has something to do, I wasn't paying attention. You don't have to come."

"No I said I would." The words escaped her mouth before she had known it. Wade smirked letting a soft chuckle out. Zoe followed behind Wade to the plantation where the pond was at. Wade had went in to the run down gatehouse pulling out a 6 pack of beer. He offered Zoe one but she shook her head declining it.

"Shoulda knew you were to stuck up to actually let loose and have some fun." Wade commented twisting the cap off his beer downing half the bottle in one go.

"Oh yea?" Zoe questioned. I'll show you ran through her mind. She grabbed the beer he had in his hand downing the last of it. She cringed at the taste handing the empty beer bottle to Wade. Who in return smirked pulling his wife beater off, undoing his jeans pushing them down. "Whoa cowboy." Zoe commented, not able to take her eyes from his sun-kissed skin, his amazing six-pack abs. She bit her lip watching his muscles glisten under the sun. Wade smirked jumping into the pond.

"It sure is refreshing Doc. Care ta join me?" She couldn't let him see he was pushing her buttons yet again. Or that fact she had been drooling over him. But Wade noticed how she looked at him. Zoe did the one thing she could think of. She pulled her shirt and shorts off leaving her in her matching purple bra and panties set. With a deep breath she jumped in shrieking from the cold water.

As it got later they got out laying under the stars. Zoe was amused to see the dark sky lit up with stars. It wasn't something she got to see in New York. It was amazing and her time with Wade wasn't all that bad either. They way they goofed off in the pond, the small jokes, it was like Zoe could actually see Wade as a friend, even more. Zoe sat up quickly pulling her clothes back on. She couldn't be thinking about Wade like that.

"Where's the fire Zoe?" Wade asked getting up slowly pulling his clothes on.

"Harley." She stated walking off.

"Wait up and I'll walk with ya. Make sure you get home ok."

"It's Bluebell Wade. What's the worst that's gonna happen?" Zoe snapped. She didn't need Wade of all people to walk her home.

"Well you never know Zoe." Wade stated catching up with her. Zoe wasn't going to waste her breath or time arguing with him. "Ya know Doc, I had a good time tonight, you're not that bad."

"Yea well it wont happen again." Zoe yelled running into her house slamming the door. Harley looked at her amused. "Stupid Wade Kinsella." Zoe huffed going up to her room. She wouldn't tell anyone but she had a fun time with Wade tonight. She huffed getting dressed for bed, it wouldn't happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I thought I would try something different with this story and write it from Zoe's POV.**_

**Zoe's POV**

It had only been a day since I had been alone with Wade. He'd proved that there was something else behind those flannel shirts, that tough skin of his and those blue eyes. Lavon was right about Wade. There was more to him then I knew. But why wouldn't Lavon be right? He's known him since they were little. For the first time since I met Wade I wanted to know more about him. That thought scared me. Wade was the one to judge me before he knew me. It wasn't fair of me that I did the same thing to him though. Two wrongs don't make a right. I let the thought go walking downstairs.

"Oh good you are up dear." Harley spoke seeing me walk into the kitchen. "I'm gonna be in Mobile today. You can come with. No, no you wouldn't have fun. You can join in with the Bluebell Summer festival today. There is all sorts of different things you can do."

"Sounds fun Harley." As long as I was paired with Lavon if I needed a teammate. Just not Wade. I couldn't trust him. It would be like him to do something to embarrass me. And I wasn't going to give him that chance. I could see him sigh that I still hadn't called him dad, but I need more time. Sure he was there for me unlike my dad Ethan was. I just felt more comfortable calling Ethan my dad. He was there for me when I was a little girl. I was still wrapping my mind around it all.

"If you need anything just call." He rushed around the house getting what he needed.

"If I do, I will." I told him walking out of the house. But I doubted that I would need anything. I walked through Town Square as they were getting everything set up. It was like a mini carnival going on. Games, a stage for live music and booth's I assume would be filled with food from around the town. I walked into the Butter Stick getting an iced tea. I sat at a table with AB.

"No Lemon today?" I swear if she wasn't connected to George she was right there with Annabeth.

"No her and George are getting things set up for the events for the day." She replied gazing out the window. I followed her gaze seeing Lavon with another guy that had brown hair. He was ok looking. Ok I wasn't kidding anyone. He was hot.

"Who is that with Lavon?" I asked curiosity getting the best of sipping my iced tea.

"Jonah Breeland." She said in a dreamy sigh. "He's Lemon's cousin." Oh great more of them. I kept my comments to myself.

"You should go after him AB."

"Oh no I couldn't. I don't dare." She got out in one huge breath. I looked at her funny dropping it for now. "You should really give Wade a chance Zoe. He's not all bad. He does have his moments." Jeez! What was with everyone trying to get me to be friends with Wade for?

"I don't make promises to no one AB." I told her getting up finishing off my Iced tea. "I'll see ya out there." I motioned to the town square.

"Sure thing Zoe." She replied smiling. I walked out into the hot weather, the sun beating down. I smiled as Levon walked up slinging his arm around me.

"You joining in with the festivities today Z?" He asked. He kept on talking not giving me time to answer his question. "Because if you are you need to find a teammate. And Lavon Hayes already has one." I sighed walking.

"Well I was gonna join but now I'm not so sure." I replied with a sulk.

"Lavon knows you don't like him Zoe but you can always team up with Wade." I quickly shook my head. Despite the semi break through, I didn't think I could handle Wade yelling orders at me or blaming me for losing things.

"Who said I wanted to be on a team with the Doc any how?" Wade asked smirking. I matched his smirk. It might be hell for me, but it'd be just the same for him.

"To bad Wade. Betcha we'll make one hell of a team." I encouraged. And it was starting to work better for me. I believed with enough effort from him we could win this thing.

"If we're gonna do this, then Doc you're coming with me and we're gonna go practice." He smirked gripping my wrist pulling me off. I tried to pull my hand free but his grip got tighter.

"Wade let me go!" I seethed. I wasn't some stupid piece of property he could toss around like some rag doll.

"Nope can't do that Doc. I let go you'll high tail it outta here. We need to get into sync so we can win the cash prize." He explained proud of himself for kidnapping me. He pulled me deeper into the woods. I huffed trying one last time to pull my hand free, when he released his grip on me causing me to stumble backwards where I tripped over a log. I felt this burning sensation in my hand. I looked down to see fang marks from a snake. "Cottonmouth. We better get you back." I was surprised to hear not only worry in his voice but he seemed to be concerned and was being genuine about it all.

"Wade can't we go faster?" I asked with a whine. "It's starting to hurt."

"The only way I can do that is if you let me carry you back."

"Nope not gonna happen." I protested. But in good ol' Wade fashion he tossed me over his shoulder his pace picking up. I groaned pouting. I was not happy about this and Wade would get a piece of my mind later.

"Emmeline is Harley in?" Wade asked putting me down on my own two feet.

"No he's on business in Mobile. Didn't you know that Zoe? Brick is free." Emmeline rattled off.

"He did tell me this morning. And if Wade would've asked I would've told him." I replied back.

"What's all the fuss about out here?" Brick asked walking out of his office.

"Zoe here got herself bit by a cottonmouth." Wade explained.

"Yea no thanks to him." I pointed to Wade walking into Brick's office getting situated well he took care of the snake bite. I refused to watch what he was doing.

"All done." He said finishing wrapping it up. "I'll let Harley take over." I smiled sliding to my feet walking out.

"Now you owe me Doc." Wade stated the second we walked out into the sun that was beating down.

"I owe you nothing." I replied walking off.

"No you do. I saved your life." He stated putting his arm around me. I let it be. I didn't feel like fighting him and it did feel nice.

"I could've made it back on my own and I'm sure I wouldn't have ended up dead." I retorted.

"Yea but you lost me my chance to win." He sulked.

"You can find someone else." I told him. It's not as if he needed me. He had plenty of other friends he could've asked.

"Nah, I think I'd have more fun watching and making fun of them with you." Well it did sound harmless enough. Besides everyone was hell-bent to make the two of us best friends for some strange unknown reason to me. Too many people would be around for him to even try anything. But maybe I did want him as a friend. No, no it was Wade I was talking about. I only had to put up with him for the summer. Then I would never have to see him again.

_**Let me know what you think and if you want me to do the next chapter in Wade's POV. Also I have never been bit by a snake, just a spider which I didn't even feel. So I really don't know how snake bites feel. I don't even live near any Cottonmouth snakes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Y'all wanted Wade's POV so here ya go and I hope I did Wade justice. I really did try to capture him. Also I'm gonna take a moment to thank everyone that has read, faved, followed and a huge thank you to Cathy, sharpie78, Simone, Amber, daisesandaffidols, jessers113, zade12, BloodyPasion, Isabel, and to anyone that signs in as guest for reviewing. It all means a lot to me and each review is very special to me :D Also I wanna point out that so far this story is more about the small things rather than the big ones. Now we can get back to the chapter.**

**Wade's POV**

Seeing Zoe get bit the way she did because of me, I felt bad for her. I felt as if it was up to me to make sure she was ok. I had to give her grief, but I wasn't gonna sign up for the events for today anyways. It wasn't till I over heard her and Lavon talking. When it came to Lavon and Zoe I felt this weird feeling. A feeling I never felt before. A feeling that I never got when it came to girls. Jealous. It wasn't me. I looked over at the brown hair mess of a New Yorker.

"You shouldn't pick at that." I told her. "Why don't you let your's truly win you a stuffed animal." I smirked getting up pulling her up with me.

"I don't need you to win me anything." She retorted. Ouch, I was close to putting my hand over my heart but I thought it would be best to play it off.

"Fine, we'll see who the better shot is." I challenged her. She sent me a glare. "You pick the game." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and followed behind her.

"This one. Followed up with the basketball game then the ring toss if it's a tie."

"Popping balloons isn't very hard Doc." Doc was meant to annoy her but it fit her and she'd need to get use to hearing it, better now then down the road.

"You scared?" She asked amused raising her eyebrow at me. I scoffed putting the money down.

"5 darts a piece. You first." I watched as she picked up the first dart. I studied her as she studied the balloons. "Any time Zoe." I smirked leaning against the games counter. She pulled her arm back sending the dart gliding through the air bursting a red balloon. Blue, yellow, green and an orange one followed suit. I blinked looking at her darts scattered around the board.

"Beat that Wade." She replied cocky crossing her arms. All I wanted to do was wipe that smug look off her face. I was done feeling sorry for her all because of a snake bite. She was gonna live. But she wouldn't live this down. I griped the first dart between my fingers pulling my arm back zoning in on a blue balloon. I brought my arm forward letting the dart sail through the air the balloon popping. "That's only one Wade. Four more to go." She mocked. I ignored her picking the next dart up repeating my motions with the first dart. I had busted a green one, followed by another blue one and a pink one. I spun the dart around in my fingers looking for the right balloon. I smirked setting my sights on a white one. Moving to the side a little I pulled my arm back, bring it forward letting the dart fly. I shook my head sighing watching the dart bounce off the balloon falling to the ground. Just my luck.

"Don't even start in." I snapped glaring at Zoe. It was bad enough I lost the first round to a city slicker that was a girl. I didn't need her rubbing it in my face.

"Just face it Wade, I'm better than you." She smirked walking off. I followed behind her. I'd make a come back and run her through the mud. How could she shoot hoops with one bad hand? I had this game won.

"The player to get the most baskets in 1 minute wins." We were informed. I blocked everything out picking a ball up. The buzzer went off starting the game. I kept shooting ball after ball towards the hoop. Some going in some bouncing off the rim. The buzzer went again to end the game. I had got 15, I wasn't proud of the score but seeing that Zoe didn't get a single basket made it that much sweeter.

"Things are all tied up Doc." I smirked flinging my arm around her. It felt right to have her in my grasp. She fit snug as a bug. She was my missing puzzle piece. As prissy as it sounded I didn't mind, not for Zoe.

"Yea well the first one to get a ring on a bottle wins." She retorted with slight pout. I paid for the game getting a bucket of rings each.

"Wait!" I exclaimed making her glare at me. I noticed how her big brown eyes softened as they locked onto my blue ones. "When I win I get to take you fishing." I smirked thinking of the thing to piss her off more than anything.

"When I win you have to be nice to me for a full day. No remarks no nothing." I eyed her up.

"Deal." We shook on it. I could go longer than a full day being nice to her. I just chose not to be. It wasn't as if she had been welcoming towards me.

We spent what felt like hours tossing rings. Only to have them bounce off the bottles. We were both down to our last ring. I brought my hand back gently tossing the ring watching as it hit a bottle sliding down the neck.

"I win!" I exclaimed looking at her.

"No I won." She fought back.

"You can't cheat Doc." I replied getting pissed she would try such a thing to get her way.

"She didn't cheat Wade, it was a tie." Mr. Tucker spoke up collecting the rings from the game. "What prize do you want?"

"Doc what one do you want?" I asked looking at her.

"I'll take the pink and purple snake." I looked at her funny. Why on earth would she get a snake for? I half figured she would've picked the panda or the turtle. But never the snake. Not after being bit by one. But what did I know about Zoe Hart? I observed her as we walked. My ma raised me to be a gentlemen and I would make sure Zoe got home safe and sound. The smile she wore on her lips was as bright as the sun. Warmed ya up in heartbeat.

"I had fun today Zoe." I started as we stopped in front of her house. I scratched at the back of neck. A nervous habit. "Maybe you...we uh could do it um some other time?" I asked feeling like a fool for getting all tongue-tied all of a sudden.

"I'd like that Wade." She smiled turning and walking in. I waited for her to be fully inside before walking home. If I was lucky Earl would be passed out and I wouldn't have to look after him tonight. I loved the man but I couldn't deal with him being drunk all the time. I still felt the pain of loosing her.

"Wade my boy." Was being called the second I stepped through the front door.

"Earl, you should go on up to bed." I stated my eyes darting from the empty bottles to the half empty one in his hand.

"Wade d..d..don't tell your f..f..fatherrrr wh..wh..what to do. I'm a g..g..grown man. If a..a..anyone needs to g..g..get to b..b..bed it's y..y..you." He yelled slurring his words. I didn't wanna fight so I did as told and went up to my room, Zoe's smile etched in my mind. Tonight was a good night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoe's POV**

I woke up smiling seeing the stuffed snake on the chair. The memories from last night flooding my mind. I hated snakes but that snake was a reminder of my time with Wade. Right from the snake bite to the games. How things started so bad but ended up being one of the best nights of my life. I walked downstairs sitting at the table where my plate of food was waiting for me.

"Did you have fun last night?" I smiled swallowing the bite of food I had taken. Harley was in bed last night when I walked through the door. I was glad he was sleeping and not up waiting for me all worried and paranoid something had happened to me. I suppose that's one of the perks of living in a small town and not the city.

"After the snake bite it was fun." I told him drinking some juice.

"Ah yes Brick was telling me about that. Should be fine in a few days or so. I'll keep an eye on it." He rambled off. It looked as if he had more to say but was finding it rather hard to say those words. "Zoe I don't think you're gonna be much help with your hand wrapped up, so until you're better you don't need to help out at the practice." In away I felt hurt that he didn't need me, but in another way I was relieved. "I figured with your aunt Maureen being a bell you could go see what it's all about."

"I'm not going to be a bell just because Maureen was. I don't see the point." I huffed out. I refused to be a bell. I would come and stay for a few months but I was not going to wear those dress and be like Lemon.

"It was only an idea Zoe. I want you to fit in around here."

"I wont be a bell and I sure wont be another version of Lemon." I stated. The thought sickened me. I shoved my plate of pancakes away getting up. The urge for fresh air coming out in full sound of Harley sighing in frustration reached my ears as I walked out the door. I walked oddly enough to the Rammer Jammer. There sat Lavon and George. I looked around not seeing Wade or Lemon. I didn't know who the other men and women were.

"Zoe, come sit with us." Lavon called out. I smiled letting a soft giggle escape walking over to them.

"Hey." I said sitting down. Lavon may have easily became a good friend in the short time I've been here but I still didn't know how to act around George. "Eeww, chili fries at this hour?" I asked beyond disgusted about it.

"You don't know a good thing Zoe Hart." Lavon teased. I rolled my eyes in a playful manner.

"I think I do." I retorted.

"So you gonna be a doctor like your father?" George asked. "I mean like Harley." He corrected himself.

"No I'm gonna be the best cardio-thoracic surgeon in New York like my father." I stated matter of factly. My eyes darted to the man who walked through the door. I had to wipe the mile wide grin that spread across my face off. Just because I had one fun-filled day with him didn't mean anything. Or so I kept telling myself.

"What's she doing here?" Wade snipped sitting down. It's like yesterday never happened.

"I, Lavon Hayes told her to join us." I smirked looking up at Wade who in return shrugged plopping down in a chair popping a fry in his mouth.

"Lemon would freak if she walked in right now." Wade spoke up with amusement in his voice.

"Why?" George asked oblivious to it all. Even I understood why.

"Because I'm sitting by you. And Lemon doesn't like me. Though I figured you should know that." I explained to him.

"Yea can't say we do much talking at times. Let alone I actually listen." I had this feeling that he was only acting in front of his friends. I sat back in my chair studying Wade. The way his hair stayed in place no matter what he did. His perfect white teeth coming into view every time he laughed. His laugh was like music to my ears. His bright blue eyes drawing me in. The way his crocked smile fit perfectly on his face.

"Doc you ok?" Wade asked a smirk on his face breaking my thoughts. I could feel my cheeks burning from where the blood rushed to them. I was just caught staring at him.

"I'm fine." I stated getting up.

"Is that so? If you're fine where are you goin'?" Wade asked leaning back in his chair. I sent him a small glare.

"Ice cream." I replied walking around the table to leave.

"Lavon thinks ice cream sounds good." Lavon stated joining me. We walked around the town square enjoying the coldness of the ice cream from the heat that was radiating from the sun. We both soaked the sun up in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence. "What was that back there Z?"

"What are you talking about Lavon?" It was easier to play dumb then to explain to him why I was staring at Wade for, when I wasn't even sure why I was doing it.

"Don't play dumb Z. We all saw the way you were drooling over Wade." Lavon stopped looking down at me. I chewed my lip not meeting his gaze.

"I wasn't drooling over him. I was disgusted in the way he would shove the fries in his mouth." I was happy to see even for a brief second that answer had sufficed. He gave me a weird look but let it go. I linked my arm with his as we walked. It was so easy to talk to him about everything. He was the only person that didn't judge me and my New York ways. He was a better friend then Gigi ever has been, but Gigi was Gigi and she would always remain my best friend.

"Have you thought about ever-moving here?" Lavon asked breaking my thoughts up.

"Zoe Hart is a city girl. She'll never be a small town kind of person." I replied hearing him sigh some. "Lavon we'll always be friends. Besides you're gonna be part of the Crimson Tide at the University of Alabama. You're gonna be in the NFL I know it Lavon. I'll follow your career through college and the big league's. I'll be cheering you on. Not only will I be your biggest fan but your biggest critic as well." I told him sternly.

"Thanks Zoe." He smiled patting my hand as we walked.

"It's nothing Lavon. So if George and Lemon are together and Wade goes after pretty much anything don't you like anyone?" I asked taking a seat on a bench.

"There is someone but I'm leaving in the fall. It wouldn't make much sense to start anything only to end it in a few months. I leave at the beginning of August." Great I was gonna be stuck in this town with out my best friend for a whole month.

"Well that sucks." I sulked.

"It wont be that bad Z. You'll love it here when August comes Z."

"Yea because I love reading about myself in Dash's blog." I retorted.

"So you do read it." Lavon gasped in shock and amusement.

"What? No I don't." I stated shaking my head. He gave me the evil eye. "Ok fine I do. But what else am I to do?" I asked feeling defeated. Lavon just laughed nudging me. Which in return got me to laugh. We spent our time in the middle of town square joking off and having a fun time. Worried about nothing, it wasn't long until Jonah, George and Jess had showed up. I was quite surprised that Jess was nothing like his brother. I would've never knew if Lavon didn't say something about it. At first I felt weird about being the only girl among the guys but soon enough I was making jokes with them. The second they started making plans to go fishing I headed home. I had only made it a few feet when I was being spun around lips connecting with mine. I was taken by surprise, but the second it wore off I pushed him away, shocked beyond words.

_**A/N: Sorry for no update with this story for a week now, but I just wasn't sure and this is more of filler than anything. Feel free to guess who it was that kissed Zoe. For those of you that live in the United States, Happy Memorial day! Also I have been thinking and I've got another idea for a HoD fic, it will be an AU fic. It will be about Wade's mom never-dying and Zoe growing up in Bluebell. Anyone interested in that?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wade's POV**

After leaving the Rammer Jammer I stopped by to check on pops but he was still passed out on the couch. I shook my head walking out. By the time I got to the town square I was seething from thinking about Earl being drunk all the time. That my life was only ever gonna turn out like his. Everything I love being taken away from me too soon. I didn't want the white picket fence with the kids and wife. It wasn't me. I was ready to punch a wall but the guy's face that was attached to Zoe was a far better option right now. After everything he did when he left. I wanted to make something of myself but I was stuck here because of him.

"What the hell Jesse?" I screamed grabbing a fist full of my brothers shirt pulling my arm back punching him square in the face. I jumped on top of him sending punches to his face.

"Wade!" Her angelic voice stopped me. Allowing Jess to get a clean shot in. I heard a pop, a stream of blood following. I let Zoe pull me off. For the first time since Zoe arrived in Bluebell this was the only time I have ever saw her this ticked off about anything. I was shocked to find she brought me to her house and not to the practice.

"This your way of tell me, you want this?" I smirked making it seem like I was joking. Zoe Hart made me a jealous mess. And the fact she was only here for the summer made it worse. Even if I did get her to go out with me, it's not like she'll stay for me or even come back here for me. Being shoved in a chair brought me back to the here and now. "Why did you bring me here for?" I called out as she went upstairs.

"I don't need the whole town to know that I, Zoe Hart have not one Kinsella guy fighting for my attention, but I have the Kinsella brothers fighting for me. Like I'm a piece of property. I'm flattered and all, but come on now." God she was spending way to much time with Lavon.

"I'm sorry for that Zoe. But Dash and Shula saw the whole thing. It's spread like wild-fire by now." I did feel sorry for her. She already had the whole town watching her every move. Now they've only got more gossip. I was use to it, and for Jess, well I didn't care about him. "I haven't had a good relationship with Jesse for years now. I saw how you pushed him away and I thought he was bugging you." I explained as she came back in using a wet wash cloth to clean the dried blood off my face.

"Hold this." She demanded making me hold the wash cloth against my nose to stop the bleeding. "I was surprised. Here I thought he was nothing like you, but I was wrong, well in a sense any ways."

"I'm nothing like that son of a..." I wasn't able to finish. Her lips pressing against mine cut me off. What lasted a few seconds felt like a life time. "I knew you couldn't resist me." I smirked. She only shrugged.

"No you're nothing like him. You're better than him. He's what only here on leave from the US Military?" She retorted sarcastically cleaning up the mess that was made. He wasn't the damn hero that everyone made him out to be. "But since he's been here he hasn't done anything with his family. I don't know what's going on with your family or why it seems that Jess is running away from his problems. But it makes you the good one for being here and doing what he couldn't do." She finished. I felt proud of myself hearing her say it. I always looked at it like I was the one being stuck here. But Zoe Hart made it seem like I was the hero. Maybe I did have a chance with Zoe Hart after all.

"No sense in running from your problems. Only makes them worse."

"I don't need to know what your problems with your brother is. We ain't even friends Wade. I put up with you because you're friends with Lavon." Her words were cold as ice. Here I thought after this I would have a chance with her but now I wasn't so sure I wanted that chance.

"Don't worry. I have no plans of telling you anything about my family. You can have Jess for all I care. I wasn't even punching him because he was all over you. It was the first time I've seen him since he's left me." I huffed tossing the wash cloth on the table getting up. I didn't need her of all people to judge me.

"I can't let you leave. You have a broken nose and you need to go get your nose all wrapped up."

"It's like I have my very own personal Doc." It was meant to be a sarcastic but it came off as a joke. Zoe shoved me out the door. "You don't have to follow me to make sure I go see the doc about my nose."

"I'm not. I'm going to go explain why you and Jess were fighting for. I don't wanna be linked to your brother like that." What about me? All she said was not wanting to be linked to Jess. That mean that she wanted to be linked to me? After all she was the one to kiss me.

"Sometimes Wade I do like to be saved. But don't make it a habit." She stated walking into Harley's office.

"What can I do for you Wade?" Brick asked handing Emmeline a folder.

"I got into a fight with Jess. Broke my nose." I explained following behind him.

"Does this happen to be the fight for one Zoe Hart?" He asked smirking as he went about getting what he needed.

"I have my issues with Jess and they don't concern Zoe. She was simply a bystander."

"That's not what I heard." He replied putting the tape on my nose. "Come see me next week."

"Well the difference between what you hear and what I know are two very different things. Brick we both know this stupid cast wont last that long." I huffed jumping off the table.

"I'll know if you take it off Wade."

"What ya gonna do call Bill Pickett on me?" I asked amused walking out into the sun. I stopped right outside the door picking at the tape.

"You shouldn't be picking at that." I smirked seeing Zoe walk up telling me the same thing I told her. But I didn't stop trying to get my nose free from the cast it was in.

"Why do you care?" I asked pushing myself from the wall.

"Never said I did." She retorted sending me a smirk. " Hey AB wait up." She yelled running across the street. I couldn't figure that girl out for the life of me. Instead of trying to figure her out I headed down to the creek to see how the boys were doin' fishing.

"Did you really find it necessary to punch your brother because he kissed Zoe?" Tucker asked the second he saw me.

"He was only doing it for Zoe." Lavon butted in.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. How'd ya guys find out anyhow?"

"We saw it dude. Do you even like Zoe?" Jonah asked. "Cause she is fine."

"Dude shut up. I don't like her." I throw a rock into the water storming off. I pulled the nose cast off tossing it into the trash as I went by it. Wade Kinsella wasn't hooked on Zoe nor was I jealous. They'd see, they'd all see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zoe's POV**

I ended up at the Rammer Jammer with AB. I didn't put up a very big fight. I was hoping to see Wade. What? No I wasn't! I scolded myself. I learned quickly that the whole town was conversing about what Kinsella boy I was going to pick. I found it disgraceful that some even had a poll going on over who it was I would be picking. I had news for them I wasn't picking either one of them. I had to stand my ground here. I wasn't staying here nor moving back here. A few months wasn't enough time to have a proper relationship. But with Wade it was different. It was if I wanted my memories of Bluebell to be of him.

"So let me get this straight." AB started out bring me back to her. "Jesse kissed you because why?" She asked thinking it over. The more AB brought it up the more I hated to talk about it. We've been through this since I saw her in town square. And I still wasn't sure why he kissed me. And frankly I didn't care why either. I was over it.

"I don't know AB. I really wished he wouldn't have. I was ready to slap the smug look off his face but Wade showed up." At least if anything Wade saved my hand from a world of hurt.

"Wade told you it wasn't because he liked you but because there was trouble brewing between him and Jess?" She had to ask, even though we've been through it a million times. The answer never changed.

"Yep. Nothing to do with me." I sulked frowning.

"Zoe what's wrong?" AB asked concerned. I wasn't going to tell her that I had kissed Wade. That was the part I wasn't ready to spill yet. I wasn't even sure why I did. Impulse. It had to be.

"I didn't come here for a summer fling, let alone be hung up on well Wade of all people. What do I do Ab?" I whined letting my head fall to the table. After I leave for school to follow my dreams I wouldn't have time for a long distance relationship. I had to focus on school not guys.

"He punched Jess because he was jealous." I frowned looking up at her. "Jess gets what Jess wants. Even if it's what Wade wants. But the thing about Wade he's not good at expressing himself. He's been through a lot. You gotta know how to read him." Hearing that made me wonder what was going on with Wade. I would never wanna be with Jess when I could be with Wade. That is why I picked the Rammer Jammer. Even though AB was already coming here. "Look there's Wade, go talk to him."

"And say what? Hey Wade look I like you but it wont ever last or mount to anything because when I leave for New York I'm never coming back here again." I expressed frustrated. It made me sound like a stuck up New Yorker.

"Never say never Zoe." AB stated getting up.

"Wait! What about you and mr. Hottie?" Anything to postpone me walking over to Wade who was busy trying to pick girls up but was failing. And I didn't wanna be on the end of his wrath.

"I don't know Zoe. I'm just gonna let it go. He just got outta a real bad relationship when school ended, he leaves in August and it's better to let him go. Lavon Hayes wants to go be a football player. Not everyone gets what they want Zoe, but you gotta try." I thought she was all hot for Jonah? Oh well no point in saying so, she already confessed to liking Lavon. I groaned he was good-looking but I did not just call my best guy friend mr. Hottie!

"And you don't AB?" I asked. If she was making me confront Wade with my feelings then she had to do the same thing.

"I have Zoe, we've talked about it and came to an understanding. Now go." She said sternly walking out. I chewed my lip watching Wade strike out again. I slowly got up walking to the bar where he stood leaning against it.

"Maybe they would feel bad for you if you left that cast on your nose." I told him trying to lighten the mood. This could've went a million different ways.

"It's not them, it's me." He sighed never looking up from the bar. And that was the one way that never crossed my mind. "It's your fault." There was no real emotion behind it. It was like he was proud that it was me that was stopping him from picking up whoever.

"How is it my fault?" I asked appalled he would blame me for anything. I wasn't the one that controlled his actions.

"Because I try to put my moves on them and I think about you." He mumbled storming out. I stood their confused. Did he like me? I sighed the thought going through my mind. I took off after him never fully being able to catch up to him. Not until he stopped at the pond.

"I never did say thank you." I said earning his attention. "So uh thank you."

"For what Doc? It's not like I did anything special for you. I only punched my brother."

"But your brother was wrong in kissing me. I didn't want his lips all over mine. It..it wasn't you." I stumbled over my words looking down.

"Is that why you kissed me at your house?" I couldn't lie about it now. He already knew I wanted to feel his lips against mine.

"I didn't wanna hear you calling your brother names. And yea, why would I want Jesse when I can have you?" My cheeks starting to burn a little.

"Who said you could have me?" He asked his crooked smirk coming back into place. He took a few steps closer.

"You did back at the Rammer Jammer." I told him inching my way closer to him.

"I said no such thing." He stated. I nodded agreeing with him. I could see that he was right in front of the pond. We both were silent our bodies being pulled towards each other. My hands fell against his chest, his hands falling on my waist. Our lips inches apart. I smirked shoving him backwards into the pond. I found myself soaking wet. Wade holding me to him in the warm water.

_**A/N: I know these last few chapters have been short, and not much has happened, but I've been fighting a cold and major family problems have came up. So please bare with me here until things get settled down. I wouldn't even write but it's my own escape. Also I will be writing the HOD fic I was asking about, but it wont be up until after I have most of it wrote or until this one has ended.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wade's POV**

We were sprawled out in the sun, letting the warmth dry us right to the bone. I didn't expect my day to turn out like this. It was very rare for me to ever have a good day, let alone a wonderful one. I had gone to the Rammer Jammer in hopes of finding a distraction. I tried but I would see Zoe's face staring back at me. It didn't take me long to figure out that Zoe was the one I wanted to be with. I was trying to think of a plan on how I could win her over when she walked up. I wasn't stupid I knew if anything did start between the two of us it wouldn't last. She leaves in a short time and I've heard her say she ain't coming back here. She was going after her dreams and I wouldn't stop that. I only had a short amount of time to prove to her that she had a reason to come back here. If not for Harley then for me. Maybe it was too much of me to ask, but I had to try.

"Zoe where does this leave us?" It was a question that I just couldn't figure out. What was the sense of dating only to go through a break up in a short time? But I couldn't stand the thought of us being only friends. I wanted to be selfish once in my life since my mother's passing and make Zoe Hart stay in Bluebell for the rest of her life.

"I'm not really sure Wade. I like you, but I leave in August." She sighed. I moved closer to her taking her hand in mine.

"Z, we don't have to be anything. We can do as we feel free to do. We don't have to start a relationship. We can do the whole casual dating. No strings attached." Having some of her was better than not having any of her. We can always figure the rest out as we go. But I was only getting my hopes up for them to come crashing down around me. I mentally shook the thoughts from my mind. I had to worry about the here and now.

"I would like that Wade." She spoke softly looking up at me. Her brown eyes sparkling in the sun. She was the most beautiful women I've ever had the lucky chance of meeting. I couldn't deny my feelings for her any longer. I had wasted enough time denying what was there all along. I closed the gap between us feeling her soft silky smooth lips against mine. Seconds feeling like years.

We spent the last of the afternoon laying on the grass looking up at the sky making small talk. Zoe asked about my family but I didn't wanna burden her with it all right now. I promised to tell her at a later date and that I didn't wanna ruin our time together today. But the truth was I just wasn't ready to tell her. I didn't want her to see the broken side to me. I didn't want her to pity me for it. I've had a hard life since my mother passed of cancer. I wasn't ready to open the wounds it left on my soul with Zoe yet. She deserved the answers but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I hated that it made a hurt look cross her eyes. I pulled her closer kissing her temple. I never wanted to see Zoe Hart hurt because of me.

It wasn't until the sun had gone down that we left the pond. Our hands linked together. Defining what we were wasn't necessary. I didn't need her to call me her boyfriend to know how I felt for her. By the looks of the townspeople there was a good ol' chat about the new couple in town. Dash would be having a really good blog up about this come morning. But they didn't matter right now, Zoe did. I hated to see her house come into view. I wasn't ready to say goodnight to her yet. I could tell Zoe wasn't either as her pace slowed down the closer we got to her house. I stopped taking her smaller hands into mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked locking my eyes with hers. She smiled slowly nodding.

"You best." She replied with a sigh. I could stand here all night with her hands in mine, in complete and utter silence. But it was starting to get late and I didn't want her to be in trouble with Harley. "Night Wade." She said softly looking down.

"Night Zoe." I cupped her face getting her to look at me. I smiled leaning in pressing my lips against hers. She pulled away with a smile walking into her house. Hearing the door lock I made my way home. I was shocked to see the whole house dark, Jesse's car no where in sight. I walked into the house not seeing Earl passed out on the couch. As I climbed the stairs I could hear noise coming from Earl's room. I debated on whether or not I should check on him. But if he was awake he would only yell at me for starting a fight with Jesse. And I didn't need anyone to ruin the good mood I was in right now. So I opted out for heading to my room, not that I could sleep anyways.

I finally got up after a few hours of shut-eye, the sun was only starting to come up, everything coming to wake as it did. It was the first time I ever got to see such a beauty of a sight, all thanks to one Zoe Hart. I headed downstairs after showering and putting some clean clothes on, well as clean as I could find anyways. I tried to hold my laughter in seeing Jesse sat at the table with a black eye and a fat lip.

"I'm glad you think this is just freaking hilarious Wade." Jesse seethed out. He had no right to be pissed at me. It was his own doings.

"Oh it's beyond hilarious Jess. You can't go around acting like you get your way every damn time. Zoe Hart wants nothing to do with you." I yelled clenching my fists the closer I got to him. Someone needed to push him off his pedestal.

"Yea and she wants a no body like you?" He retorted. Jesse made a point. I wasn't going to be anyone important or ever do anything special. "That's what I thought." He sneered storming out.

"What in the blue hell is going on down here?" Earl asked scrunching his face up as he walked closer. I shook my head walking to the door as he went straight for the liquor. I wouldn't let my life turn out like this.

"Nothing." I hissed storming outta the house. I needed to be alone. Zoe would understand. I got my fishing gear and headed to the lake. A day out on the open water alone would do me some good.

The calm water made me feel so relaxed and one with myself, the sun melting away my problems. The birds chirping brought a smile to my face everything was so much better out here. No drama, everything was left at shore. It wasn't the best day for fishing but I didn't come for the fish any how. The one thing I came to figure out I kept away. I was so sure of myself last night making Zoe see what she had before her but after Jesse there was no way she would ever want anything to do with me. My biggest dream was for me to be anything but the town drunk like Earl. It wasn't much of a dream. I didn't want Zoe to be hurt so it would be up to her. I got back to shore being later than I thought it would be. The sun had long since set. I would talk to Zoe in the morning, I didn't wanna interrupt her evening. As I drove through town square I saw the town standing seeing Earl on the building ready to jump. I sighed getting out. The closer I got I noticed Zoe trying to climb on up to save him. Walking through the building I got up to the roof.

"Dad come on. Let's head home." I held my hand out to him.

"No not until you sing." He demanded moving a foot off the building. There's was no point in trying to talk him down. Like all the other times I had to sing Moon River to him. His favorite song. I didn't actually hate having to do this, it was only once a month, I just wanted him to quit drinking. This wasn't the only way for me to show how much he meant to me, I just couldn't show him when he was drunk and passed out all the time. After getting him down I got him into my car going straight home. The thought of Zoe not wanting me running rampant through my mind.

_**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone. I hope y'all liked this one.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Zoe's POV**

I thought there was something between myself and Wade. He told me that I would see him today but everyone I've asked hasn't seen him. I walked into the Butter Stick getting an iced tea sitting at a table to willow in my thoughts. I was sure I didn't do anything wrong in the time I hadn't seen him. He was more than thrilled to spend today with me. It didn't make sense to me, unless he really didn't want anything to do with me now. I took a deep breath, I needed to focus on something else or I would completely go crazy over why Wade Kinsella stood me up. It was just like him to do something like that. It wasn't like we had actually made plans for today, but I figured I would've at least seen a glimpse of him. I huffed getting up walking to the practice. Even though Harley told me I didn't need to come in with my hand wrapped up from the snake bite, I didn't have anything better to do. Being with Lavon or even Annabeth, the subject of Wade would come up and I didn't wanna hear about Wade let alone talk about him.

"Zoe you don't need to be here." Harley spoke frantic and about outta breath as I walked in. I saw the practice was full with people.

"Where's Brick? Emmeline?" I asked rushing behind the counter.

"Brick took a personal day, he's hunting or fishing or something. I couldn't hear him this morning when he called and Emmeline is watching her sick niece Rose." Harley explained.

"I'm not going anywhere Harley, you need help and I'm going to help you out." I didn't wanna see Harley have a panic attack or any other complications when I could do something about it.

It took a good few hours to get through all the patients. I was just finishing up some of the paper work when Harley came out of his office.

"Zoe it's getting late and I can handle the last few things around here. You go on and hang out with your friends." I scoffed thinking about Wade standing me up. I looked down hearing my stomach rumble. I was hungry; I could go for a bite to eat at the Rammer Jammer. Part of me was hoping that Wade would be there. I walked out seeing that it was now dark outside. No wonder I was starving. I wrapped my arms around my body as I walked coming to the center of town square, seeing the whole town standing around. I stopped walking closer seeing that a man stood atop Nate's hardware store ready to jump.

"Who is that?" I asked terrified that this man was gonna jump and kill himself and no one seemed to be doing anything about it.

"That's crazy Earl, the town drunk. Does it once a month." Shelley explained.

"Isn't someone gonna help him?" I asked looking at her for a brief second before turning my attention back to the man on the roof. When she didn't say anything I pushed my way through the crowd. It didn't matter if he was the town drunk or not, he needed help and I would help him. I took to climbing up the lattice on the side of the building. I didn't make it far hearing someone singing. Now wasn't a time for singing. I got my feet on the ground going to see what was going on, the crowd thinning out. I looked up to see Wade was on the roof singing the man down. I furrowed my brow chewing on my lip. I had a feeling on why it was Wade up there. "Hey Lavon." I called out catching up with him.

"What's up Z?" He asked stopping to look down at me. I looked back to see that Wade had Earl in his car driving off. "Crazy Earl is Wade's father. I can't tell you more Z." Lavon filled in the fuzzy blanks I had. I didn't need him to tell me more, I didn't want him to. I would let Wade tell me when he was ready. Seeing him do that for his dad, made my anger at him vanish.

"Don't worry about it Lavon. I understand." I told him with a sad smile. Lavon walked with me home. We talked about what happened during the day. It wasn't much with me being at the practice helping out and he was busy getting some training in. He was like a machine wanting to be in the best shape of his life when he went off to play college ball. I thanked him for walking me home. I made myself something quick to eat seeing Harley was fast asleep on the couch. I woke him up. I didn't want him to wake up in a few hours with a neck cramp or a strained muscle. He thanked me telling me night. He was so run down from working all day alone, he needed a day off to rest but from what I knew of Harley he would be in their working wanting to help everyone he could.

After getting an uneasy night of sleep I was up and out the door before the sun had even started to rise. I wasn't much of a morning person but I needed to be up and moving around. I couldn't deal in my room. It was as if the walls were closing in on me. The only thought to cross my mind all night was how Wade was doing after last night. Something like that couldn't be easy on you. And to do it every month. I remembered how to get to the pond from the few times I was with Wade. Being at the pond would help figure out what I was going to say to Wade once I saw him again. My breath hitched in my throat seeing the blond hair man laying on the ground his eyes closed. I took a perch atop of a rock looking out at the pond stealing small glances at him. I didn't wanna seem like a stalker and be caught staring at him well he slept, that was a creepy thing to do anyways. I sat in the same spot watching as the sun started to brighten the world, the light hitting Wade just enough to make seem like he was untouchable.

* * *

_Short, yes! Crappy, most likely. And for that I'm sorry but this chapter gave me so much trouble over the last 6 days. Hopefully it was an ok chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

**Wade's POV**

After getting Earl home and into bed I left. I didn't wanna deal with Jesse again. Him leaving wasn't coming soon enough. I headed to the only place I knew away from the world. I needed to clear my mind from Earl, Jesse and even Zoe. I wanted to be with her but everything Jesse said was true. I wasn't going to try to move forward with Zoe when I'd only end up heart-broken. And Wade Kinsella didn't do heart breaks. I wouldn't stand in her way of anything she wanted to do. I'd rather have her in my life as a friend then not have her in my life.

I woke to the feeling that someone was watching me. It was quite creepy saying no one else knew about the pond. I felt at ease seeing Zoe sitting there. It was something I felt I could grow use to. Then the memories came flooding back, it would never happen.

"Zoe what are you doing here?" I asked looking to see her deep in thought.

"I was worried about you Wade. What happened to you yesterday?" I didn't expect my actions yesterday to hurt Zoe, but I needed time to figure all of this out.

"Things Zoe. Personal things at that. I'm nothing more than a hick that's not gonna make anything outta my life. It's better for both of us to realize that now. I'm not good for you Zoe. You're too good for me." Jesse words about never being anything stuck in my head

"That's not true Wade, and you know it." Zoe yelled wiping at her eyes. Seeing her like this made it harder, but I couldn't go back now. My mind had been made up.

"It is true Zoe. We're better off apart. It's only gonna end bad between us." I snapped storming off. That wasn't how I wanted things to go. I was harsh but Zoe didn't deserve that from me. I wouldn't run back making myself look like a fool. Being a fool was the last thing I was. I turned to go to the Rammer Jammer but seeing Tucker walk in I headed off home. I wasn't in the mood for golden boy Tucker and his drama with Lemon. Walking through the house door hearing nothing brought very little ease to me. Earl would spend most the day out cold and Jesse I didn't care about. The way I saw it he had overstayed his welcome. I grabbed a cold one from the fridge sitting on the couch popping it open. Letting the cold bitter taste run over my taste buds down my throat. Tossing the can to the side on the floor, I got up getting a few more taking my spot back up on the couch. Everyone already says I'm gonna turn out like my ol' man well I might as well start now.

"Dad's gonna freak when he sees you drinking his beer." Jesse smarted off walking down the stairs.

"Why don't you just leave already!" I snapped getting up ready to deck him.

"Don't worry I'm on why now. You're such a disgrace Wade. What would mom think? Huh?" He didn't have to bring her up. I loved my mother but she wasn't here to see how big of a screw up her son was.

"It don't matter she's not here, if she was our father wouldn't be a drunk. But it's me that's here to take care of him well you're off doing shit, calling yourself a hero. You ain't no hero, you're a damn pansy." At this point the only thing keeping us apart was the coffee table.

"I've got better things to do then fight with my baby brother about crap." He huffed walking out the house. I sighed falling onto the couch. I downed the last of the beer in the third one I've had squeezing the can in my hand. I threw it across the living room. I pushed myself off the couch. My hand connecting with the wall. A sharp pain shot through my hand up my arm. I didn't need to be told I broke my hand from all the anger of punching the wall. I walked out heading straight to the practice. This time I'd leave the cast on longer then the one for my nose. The closer I got to the practice the more my nerves started to build in the pit of my stomach and work their way up spreading through out my body as my heart pumped my blood through my body faster and faster with every step I took. Zoe wouldn't start a scene if she was here, but I wasn't so sure I couldn't contain my urge. The urge to have her in my arms, to have her body pressed against mine. My fingers running through her soft brown locks. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath pushing the door to the practice open. I couldn't let my feelings for Zoe get the best of me.

"Wade you here for your check-up about your nose?" Emmeline asked rummaging through some papers. My eyes locked onto the hurt filled brown eyes of Zoe. It actually broke my heart to see her hurt because of me, but it would be the last time. She'd move on from this and be happy she wasn't tied down to the likes of me. "Wade what's wrong? Your check-up isn't for another week."

"I got into a fight with Jesse and broke my hand." I felt stupid saying I punched the wall. They didn't need to know the little details about things. I fought the need to tell Zoe off when she scoffed.

"Brick is busy till late afternoon with patients, but Harley will be free in just a few minutes." Emmeline stated as I sat down to wait. I watched Zoe outta the corner of my eye. I didn't wanna make it seem like I was stalking her. I couldn't clear my head seeing her so close and not being able to do anything about it. I wanted to run to her and tell her I was a fool, a selfish fool at that. I couldn't do it, I wasn't her happiness. I got up to follow her outside only to be stopped.

"Wade my boy right this way." Harley spoke stepping aside to let me into his office. "You breaking your hand has nothing to do with why Zoe has been upset today is it?" He asked getting my hand ready for the cast. I bite my tongue. It had most of it to do with it. My problems with Jesse were to blame as well.

"I'm sorry for hurting Zoe, let her know that?" I asked chewing the inside of my cheek. I needed Zoe to know I was sorry. It'd make things easier for me. Not that I deserved anything to be easier.

"I'll try, but she refuses to listen at times when you're involved. I'm coming to believe she has every right to be." I felt worse than before knowing that not only did I hurt Zoe, but it was affecting Harley as well. I had to fix things but I couldn't do it. "I'll see you in a few weeks Wade." Harley spoke sending me on my way. I headed for home, wallowing in my own pity.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter, but I can't put life on hold. But anyways I hope this chapter makes up for it.**_

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

I spent the last week locked away in my room. Harley had tried to get me to come out but with no luck he would retreat leaving food by my door. The food I only ever picked at. I couldn't let what Wade said to me ruin my summer here. I didn't come to Bluebell for a guy anyhow. I came to spend time with Harley. I didn't need Wade. Besides he was more than likely off with some tramp. Getting dressed in some shorts and a white tank top I headed down stairs walking outside into the blinding light from the sun. I could either head off to the practice and help out there for the day or I could find Lavon. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and headed off to the Rammer Jammer in hopes of finding Lavon.

"Look what the sun brought out today." Lavon joked seeing me. I playfully rolled my eyes sitting at the table with him. "I'm surprised you're still here Z."

"I thought about leaving but why should I run when Wade can't deal with it. I'm here to be with Harley." I explained my eyes darting around the place.

"He's not here Z." Lavon spoke up bring my attention back to him.

"Who? Because I Zoe Hart wasn't looking for anyone Lavon." Though I was mad at Wade I did at some point before I left wanna talk to Wade. I didn't wanna leave on bad terms with him.

"Wade, he's gone." Gone? How could he just be gone? "He went on a fishing trip with Earl. Can't say I know when they'll be back." I chewed my lip, the only good thing to come out of this was I would have time to sort out my feelings and figure out what I was gonna say to Wade before I left next month. It was earlier then I planned on leaving but I needed to get back to New York and get everything straightened out for school. "Z before I forget I'm having this going away party in a few weeks, feel free to stop in."

"I just might do that Lavon. I'll catch up with ya later. I'm gonna go see if my dad needs help over at the practice." I gave him a hug.

"Z, he is sorry."

"I need to hear it from him Lavon." I replied walking out taking a deep breath. I saw Lemon walking on the side-walk. I tried to avoid her. I still don't get what her deal was with me. It wasn't like I was after her boyfriend. I had no interest in George what so ever. She stepped in front of me making me stop. "What do you want Lemon?" I barked already annoyed with her.

"Wade is a friend of mine and I wont have some Hooch from New York, ruin him. Just go home already Zoe." Lemon demanded walking off. I wouldn't let her words hurt me. I wouldn't cry over it. I'd stay strong. I knew she had every right to defend Wade but she didn't have to be so harsh about it.

"Zoe, dear are you ok?" Harley asked the second I stepped through the door of the practice.

"Uh yea. Need any help?" I asked seeing that the practice was half full and Harley was the only one around.

"Oh Zoe like you wouldn't believe. Emmeline is gone for a few weeks, Brick is having family issue's, I could really use the help Zoe. That is if you don't mind."

"Not all Harley." I marched up to the desk seeing what needed to be done. Spending my days here meant I had less time to think about Wade and deal with his problems. I really thought a week ago that Wade was gonna be filling me in on the missing blanks in his family. I never expected him to say he wanted nothing to do with me. But he was right in a sense. It would only end bad for us. What was the point in falling in love only for us to live across the country? The sound of a little kid crying brought me outta my thoughts. "What happened?" I asked seeing blood gushing outta the kids arm.

"He tripped going down the stairs and cut his arm open. Now is Brick in?" The lady asked all snooty like.

"No ma'am he's out for a few days, Harley will be right with you." I replied nicely as I could. Thankfully Harley was out a few seconds later.

"Oh dear. Zoe get me the file on Tom Long please." I nodded heading to the files going straight to the L's finding his. I walked into Harley's office showing Harley the file setting it down on his desk walking back out. I went back to the reception's desk getting files put away. I didn't realize it was time to go when I had finished the last file. I walked to Harley's office.

"I'm gonna go Harley. I'll see you back at home." I told him breaking him from what he was doing.

"Alright dear. I've got a few things to finish up here. So don't wait up for me." I nodded heading out. The cool brisk walk home felt nice after being in the stuffy practice all day. The southern heat was starting to wear thin on me. I froze on the bottom step seeing Wade sitting on the front porch.

"What are you doing here Wade?" I asked in a bitterly tone.

"Is Harley with you? No that's just a stupid question. I can see it's just you. Mind taking this hook outta my arm?" He finally asked after his little rant.

"How did you do this?" I asked walking up to his back that was now facing me. He had a bright green hook pierced through the back of his left arm. "This is what you get for fishing with a broken arm." I scolded him.

"And a drunk father." He retorted. It sounded like he had a bit of sadness to his voice. "I know it's gonna hurt like hell Zoe, but hurry up and pull the thing out."

"Too bad it didn't go through your ear Wade. Then you coulda just put an earring through it." I stated making light of this situation pulling the hook out, cringing as I did so. "Let me go in and get the first aid kit and get this bandaged for you."

"Actually Zoe I need you to clean it out as well. I don't wanna lose my arm." He stated a smirk on his face. The smirk I had missed so much the past week. I nodded clearing my head. I had went in getting everything I needed to clean his cut.

"Thanks for this Zoe." Wade spoke as I put the band-aid on. "I'm sorry for what I said but it wouldn't work between us. You know that. My life is here and yours is in New York." He spoke facing me.

"I do know that Wade. But if anything I do wanna be friends with you." I was taken back by his lips on mine tasting of bitter beer. Without a second glance he was gone. He made no sense, what so ever. I sighed getting the things put away, my mind racing on Wade and what that kiss meant.


	12. Chapter 12

_**It's not much but it's something for all of you. For my fellow American followers for this story Happy 4th of July.**_

**Wade's POV**

I laid in bed my mind racing. I wanted to take back that kiss. Friends don't go around kissing each other. I had to fix this, but was there really anything to fix? I sighed getting up. I needed away from my mind. Away from my thoughts. I needed to fix this with Zoe before my head bursts into flames. I ran up the steps to Harley's place knocking like a lunatic.

"Wade what are you doing here?" Harley asked pulling the door open. I tried to catch my breath to answer, but he answered his own question. "Zoe?" He asked again. I nodded my head my nerves starting to get the best of me. "Rammer Jammer. She wanted to say her good byes to everyone."

"Zoe's leaving?" I asked running off not waiting for an answer. It was my fault she was leaving. There was no other reason. I had to make her see that she didn't have to leave. I'd leave her alone if that makes her stay. I stopped right inside the door seeing Zoe having a blast with Lavon, AnnaBeth, George and even Lemon of all people. I was only going to ruin her little good-bye party. They didn't need me or want me around. I walked out kicking pebbles as I walked to the pond. I let my mind settle on the fact I was a screw up. I'd never be good enough. I sighed throwing rocks into the pond but that didn't help any.

"Why didn't you come over and say hey?" I wasn't dumb. I didn't need to jump up and look to know that Zoe was behind me. She didn't need to come here and rub it into my face that I was just a dumb screw up hick.

"I didn't wanna ruin your happiness. It's my fault you're leaving any how. No sense in making it worse." I kept my focus on the ripples in the water from where the rock landed. I felt Zoe's arm rub against mine.

"Wade I'm not leaving because of you. Yea we gotta figure this thing out between us." That was an understatement. "I'm leaving because my mom needs me. New York can be a crazy place, and she got into an accident, broke a leg in a few places, broke her nose, she has some bruised ribs and I need be there to help her out." Way to make me feel like a fool.

"So you don't hate me?" I hated to hear about her mom but I was so relieved to know that I didn't screw it all up.

"I could never hate you Wade. I still wanna be friends." Now that I could try to do.

"Friends I can do. But Zoe." I wanted to get everything outta the way now. Whatever this was between us needed to be settled before she left. I didn't wanna have problems with her. It would only eat away at me until I saw her again or until I ended up dying, which I was hoping for a long healthy life.

"Wade the rest doesn't matter. I'm a New York kinda girl and this town is you. All these feelings need to be put away. I really do like you Wade but I'm not putting my life on hold to find out what's gonna happen between us. If it's meant to be then it will be." I didn't wanna hold her back. I didn't wanna be the reason she hated her life.

"Really cheesy their Z. But I understand. It's easier to be friends then figure out a long distance relationship. We can end everything here on a good note being friends." I'd figure out away to move past Zoe. I think with her being in a different state it would all be ok.

"I'd like that Wade. And if I ever come back here to stay, we can try us. Only if we're single." Was that her way of saying she'd be back here for good?

"Of course Doc." I replied bumping into her. Her offer was too good to refuse. "When do you leave anyhow?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." It was like she was sad to be leaving. I had hope she'd be back. "For leaving like the way I am, I told Harley I wanted to spend the last of my time with you." I couldn't contain the joy that cursed through my body. A full-out grin spreading across my lips, but what about Harley? Surely he wanted to spend this night with his only daughter.

"Z I'm flattered and all but don't you wanna spend time with Harley?" It killed my spirit to even ask that let alone suggest it. I wanted to be greedy tonight and keep Zoe in my arms one last time.

"Oh he's coming with for a few days." If possible the grin on my face grew bigger. It didn't stay quiet long. "Wade you ever gonna tell me about your mom?" I looked over at Zoe. I did wanna tell her but I didn't want her to see me any different. In the end it didn't matter anyways, she wouldn't be back.

"I was a little 6-year-old. I was going on about Christmas, it was a few weeks away and my ma was sick, cancer. At the time I didn't know how bad it was. I thought she was better ya know? She never let on how bad it ever was. Just like a heart beat she was taken from us. I don't remember much but I made myself remember everything I could of her. It's all I have left of her." I stopped taking a much-needed breath of air. I wouldn't be weak in front of Zoe. I wouldn't cry. I wasn't that little boy who needed my mom.

"Wade that's horrible." I looked down waiting for the pity party to start. "Is that why your dad's like the town drunk? And why you say Jesse only runs away?"

"Earl is the town drunk, has been since my ma passed. As for Jesse him enlisting his way to play a hero so it doesn't look like he is running from his problems. I wanted to enlist too but I had to be the one to stay here and look after my dad." I explained hatred for Jesse coming out.

"You're the hero Wade." Zoe's words took me by surprise. I wasn't a hero. Far from it.

"How's that?"

"You're here making sure your dad is ok. You're here making the best out of a horrible situation. At the end of the day you're the better person. All the troubles Jesse is running from will catch up to him." I never once saw it like that. Zoe was a smart cookie and she'd make an amazing doctor.

"You're such a charmer Z." I smirked joking.

"I learned from the best Wade." She retorted a smirk of her own in place.

"Sure ya did." I smirked trickling her.

"Wade stop it." She got out with laughter. The way she felt under me, the softness of her skin, her cute laugh had me memorized. How was I suppose to let her go? Going against my will I got off her laying in the grass. I smiled wrapping my arms around Zoe, her head resting on my chest. This is what I wanted. It was all within a grasp and I had no choice but to let her go.


	13. Chapter 13

**No's POV**

Zoe woke to the birds chirping, to the thump of Wade's heart beating. The smile on her face falling. Today was the day she had to leave not only Bluebell but Wade as well. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to leave without looking back. She could easily see herself fitting in around here. Was she still that city girl she use to be? Bluebell was her second home. She had family here. Her father, her real father lived here. This was her roots just like New York is.

"Mornin' doc." Wade's southern accent coming out thicker. Zoe giggled looking up at him.

"Morning." She replied with a soft sigh. She was gonna miss the pond. Most of all she was gonna miss her time with Wade at the pond.

"Hey now Z. We got a few hours before you have to leave. We got time for breakfast and other things." Wade told her a hint of sadness to his voice. Zoe looked down at the ground watching an ant crawl away from them. Wade's hand rubbing her back did very little to lift the sad mood that was now set between them.

"I still have to pack my things Wade." Zoe tried to keep the tears at bay, but a few of her tears found a new home on Wade's shirt.

"We'll go to Rammer Jammer have an omelet and juice then after I'll help you pack. Deal?" Wade asked lifting Zoe's head to meet her brown eyes with his blue ones.

"Ok." Zoe smiled getting up. "But you're paying since it's my last meal here." Zoe wanted to add-on a _for now_ to it but she didn't want Wade's or her own hopes for that matter to go up more than they already were.

Wade promised he'd be the southern gentleman that would make his ma smile. And he was true to his word. He pulled out Zoe's chair, he even ordered for her. Zoe wanted to protest but Wade smiled at her making Zoe melt in her chair. They enjoyed a nice breakfast talking about Bluebell and what Zoe would miss other than Harley and Wade being Wade added himself to that list. Once they finished eating Wade paid leaving a tip on their table. He wouldn't let Zoe get up until he was there to help with her chair. Wade wanted Zoe to see that he could change so Zoe knew she could change her mind about leaving.

"I couldn't believe Lemon Breeland was being nice to you yesterday." Wade spoke starting a conversation as they started the walk back to Zoe's place.

"She's only being friendly now because I'm going back to New York and have no plans on coming back here." Zoe spoke forgetting for a brief second who she was talking to. "I didn't mean it like that Wade." Zoe pleaded with him. Wade already knew she wouldn't be back for him any how.

"It's ok Z." Wade told her with a smile pushing the comment she made outta mind. Zoe smiled taking Wade's hand leading him up to her room.

Wade wasn't much help when it came to packing but he was a great distraction. Zoe was forced to not only refold the clothes Wade put in her bags but to take her undergarments from him as well. Zoe's eyes were starting to hurt from all the eye rolls that were meant for Wade. Zoe sighed looking out the window.

"My first day here I saw you, George and Lemon out this window walking in town square." Zoe told Wade her head resting against the glass.

"So you're like a stalker than?" Wade smirked from his spot on the bed. Zoe eyes got huge.

"No." Zoe was quick to defend herself.

"Relax Z."

"Honey it's time to go." Harley stuck his head into the room. "It's time for you to go home Wade."

"I'll drive you to the airport in Mobile. It's not a bother either." Wade made it clear. He wanted all the extra time with Zoe he could get. Zoe pleaded with her eyes.

"Ok but we gotta go now." Harley gave in. He didn't wanna be the one to ruin his daughter's happiness. They got Harley's car loaded saying Wade didn't have his. Harley and Wade made plans for him to pick Harley up in a few weeks when he returned. The rest of the car ride was a quiet one. Zoe didn't know what to say, she wasn't ready for good-bye. Wade let Zoe have the time to sort through everything.

Zoe sighed pulling away from Wade. She never thought in a million years that it was going to be this hard to leave Bluebell behind and most importantly Wade. Memories wouldn't be enough, they both knew that. They had to figure out away for their friendship not to end. They were both holding out for more. Wade was quick to wipe away the stray tears that ran down Zoe's cheek.

"It's gonna be ok Z." Wade tried to reassure her and himself.

"Is it though?" Zoe asked seeing Harley walk up. Her question went unanswered for a few different reasons.

"Zoe dear we gotta go or the plane is gonna leave without us." Harley spoke softly not wanting to upset either teen before him. That was the first of a few of the reasons the question was never answered. Another reason Wade couldn't answer it. He along with Zoe wanted everything to work out in their favor but deep down they both knew it wasn't ever gonna work out the way they wanted to. Wade simply wouldn't leave Bluebell or Earl behind and Zoe was a city girl with huge dreams ahead of her. One day, they had to have hope because you never knew what would be threw your way. Wade couldn't just let Zoe walk away, he had to try something to make her see that she could have a future in Bluebell with him. He quickly caught up with Zoe and Harley grabbing Zoe's arm. She spun around to see who had her in one swift movement Wade's lips were against hers. Zoe could feel herself getting caught up in the moment. She was quick to pull away a smile on her lips her cheeks having a pink tint to them.

"Good luck doc." Wade smirked stuffing his hands into his pockets going to walk off.

"Wade you still have time to make something of yourself." Zoe whispered into his ear pulling him into a tight hug. Neither one of them wanted to let go but their grip loosened and Wade was stuck watching Zoe's retreating form.

Wade waited until he saw the plane take off before walking to his car. He sat behind the wheel staring at the Mobile airport for hours wishing Zoe would walk out with Harley. As night fell Wade cursed under his breath and headed back to Harley's dropping the car off before walking home. How was he suppose to live without Zoe Hart? The girl he once hated was now the women with his heart. "This is why you don't let yourself fall for women Wade. Dammit!" Wade cursed himself out under his breath. The pain his heart was in was too much to handle. He wanted to drink his sorrows away. Having the beer in hand reminded him he needed to make something of himself. He needed to be better than his drunken father. He was more than this. He could over come this, he had no choice but to over come it.

"Boy you best not be drinking my beer." Earl spoke breaking Wade of his thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to dump all the booze in the house down the kitchen sink but it would only be a waste. Earl didn't wanna quit drinking and Wade knew first hand time after time you couldn't make him.

"Why would I start just to end up like you?" Wade asked venom dripping from his words.

"Boy you don't talk to your father like that." Earl demanded going into father mode.

"You haven't been a father to me since mom died. I didn't lose one parent that day I lost my family." Wade yelled storming outta the house. He headed to the one place away from everything. The pond was his real home. Twigs snapped under his feet with ever step he took. He froze in his tracks. "Zoe?" He questioned rubbing his eyes. He had to be imagining her. He saw her off just this afternoon.


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't do this Harley." Zoe sighed taking a seat inside the airport. She wasn't ready to leave Bluebell behind her. The town had grown on her. Besides her mother could afford a nurse to come take care of her. "I'm calling mom and telling her I wont be there until next month when it's time for me to come home and get ready for college." Zoe was adamant about it.

"Zoe dear are you sure about this? I'd love for you to stay longer but it's your mom that needs help." Harley wasn't pushing her away, he wanted Zoe to make the choice on her own.

"Dad I'm sure about this. I have barely spent time with you thus far into my stay, I think I may need more time for some father/daughter bonding." Zoe told him the smile on her face falling seeing the look on Harley's face. "Are you ok?" Zoe asked moving closer the few steps that were between them.

"I'm fine Zoe. I never thought I would hear you call me dad." Harley explained showcasing a huge grin. Zoe thought back to what she had just said.

"Huh I did call you dad." Zoe retook her seat in her own world. The world hadn't ended. Ethan was never there as she grew older, Harley was quick to take over fatherly duties the second he knew about her. Maybe it was time to change her major, was the main thing floating around in her mind. She pushed the thoughts away seeing Harley looking at her concerned. "You are my father and it's about time I realize that." Zoe told him getting up.

"I'll your mom when we get back home. I'm sure you'll wanna head off and find Wade." The smile on Zoe's face gave her a way. She kept telling herself she wasn't staying in Bluebell for Wade. But rather to get to know her father before it was too late. They walked out getting a cab never seeing Wade sitting there waiting, hoping they would come back out.

On the ride back into Bluebell Zoe chewed on her lip wondering if Wade would be happy to see her. What was his reaction gonna be when he saw her? She felt that staying was the right thing to do, but was it ok to let her mom suffer? Could she make a home in Bluebell? She was a city girl, she wasn't meant for a small town living. She didn't need to know her neighbors, but in the here and now she couldn't imagine her life different. She'd go off next month make her way through school to become a doctor and after that she wasn't certain which path she was gonna choose. Zoe was pulled from her own world once at home. This was home just as much as New York was.

"Wade must be at the Rammer Jammer. Go on and find him, all make that call to your mom for ya." Zoe smiled at her father and walked off in hurry. All she could think about was Wade. She swore her heart was racing from the thoughts of him rather from her practically running. She was disappointed not seeing her dads car parked at The Rammer Jammer. Zoe went to the only other place she knew Wade would go. The pond. She sat on a log for hours waiting for Wade to turn up. She wasn't leaving until dark. She wasn't giving up on him. A smile spread across her lips hearing the sound of twigs snapping getting louder and louder.

"Zoe?" Wade questioned rubbing his eyes. Zoe got up turning to face him.

"Hi Wade." Zoe spoke soft and shy her nerves getting the best of her.

"What are you doing here? You are real right?" Wade asked blinking a few times. Zoe giggled running to hug him. Wade held on fearing if he let go that she'd vanish in thin air.

"I'm real. I couldn't leave not yet." Zoe then went on to tell him exactly why she couldn't leave Bluebell yet. Though she felt it was best to leave out that it might be possible she stayed for him as well.

"Z I'm happy you stayed but your mom needs you." Wade quickly thought about his words seeing Zoe's face fall. He hadn't thought he said anything wrong.

"She doesn't care about me coming home, she only wants me there so she can get the attention she thinks she deserves." Zoe shot back pulling away from him. Wade pulled her back holding her tight so she couldn't move from his embrace.

"Just cause she doesn't care doesn't mean you don't have people who care about you Z." Wade spoke softer putting real emotions behind his words. He cared about her more than he did himself.

"Only you and my dad." Zoe bit out struggling with her tears.

"The whole town of Bluebell cares Zoe. Just look around."

"Wade all I see is you and trees." Zoe giggled seeing the frustrating look cross his face.

"Dammit Z that's not what I meant." Wade huffed raking a hand through his hair.

"It's not true ya know Wade." He shot her a look waiting for her to continue. "Lemon don't care about me. The only time she cares is when I'm leaving this place. For pete's sake I don't like George Tucker, I barely know the guy." Wade could see the whole Lemon/George thing was getting Zoe upset.

"Yea well Lemon is after all Lemon and Tucker ain't so bad." George was his friend through school the 3 of them pulling pranks.

"I guess." Zoe mumbled. "I should get home before my dad starts to worry. I only wanted you to know that I was staying longer."

"I'll walk you home Z." Wade wasn't taking no for answer grabbing her hand. He smiled as they walked through the woods back to town Zoe moving closer to him so she could feel safe. This right here in this moment felt right to both of them. Zoe let the image of her and Wade taking midnight strolls playing in her mind. Zoe kissed his cheek thanking him before walking inside. Wade smiled holding the cheek her lips were on feeling the tingling sensation spread throughout his body.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry this chapter is a short one but I wanted to get something up for all of you before I go on my camping trip. On a side note for the ones that read Forever Changed that will get updated Monday after I get back so around 5 days or so!_

* * *

Over the next few weeks Zoe and Wade had been inseparable when together. If Zoe wasn't with Wade, she was with Harley getting to know her family or helping out at the practice. She had to admit that she enjoyed working at the practice, that maybe just maybe she could picture herself working here alongside her dad and Brick. Saying it to herself was one thing but saying it out loud was taking it to another level.

"You alright over there Z?" Wade asked. Zoe smiled at him nodding. They both sat at a table at the Rammer Jammer. They were waiting for Lavon, AB, George and Lemon to turn up. They were having a night out on Lavon's account since the next few days would be spent with his family before he headed off for the University of Alabama. "Z I know you're lying, now what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Just thinking about my future Wade." Zoe replied seeing Lavon and AB walk up. "Hey guys." Zoe smiled getting up to hug both of them. Wade dropped things with Zoe for the time being. But he was curious to know what her future held. He took up talking with Lavon, AB and Zoe talking.

"I took your advice and told him I how I felt." AB smiled looking over at Lavon.

"And what did he say?" Zoe asked interested to know.

"That he was going off to school and when he comes back after living his dream we'd see where things were between us. And I'm fine with that Zoe. We talked about it and it's what make sense for both of us at this point." AB explained feeling she needed to defend the choice she had made with Lavon.

"It does make sense." Zoe told her with a warm smile.

"How are things with you and Wade?" AB asked happy to have the tides turn.

"They're good. We're not dating but it seems close to it. It's more like friends with benefits really. And that's what works for us. I leave in a week and half anyways so it's for the best really." Zoe told her seeing Lemon and George walk up. Lemon was none too happy to be there with Zoe but Lavon was her friend and she wouldn't miss this dinner for anything. She would tolerate Zoe as Zoe would put up with Lemon for Lavon. It was only for one night anyways.

"Sorry we're late; I had this thing with my brother and dad." George told them pulling out Lemon's seat for her before he sat down next to her. "You ready for that college ball Lavon?" George asked.

"You best bet Lavon Hayes is ready to tackle it head on." He laughed some at his little joke.

"I'll be there supporting you all the way Lavon." Zoe told him finding herself very proud of Lavon.

"How can you be there supporting him when you're gonna be in New York?" Lemon asked in snooty tone.

"Who says I wont be here?" Zoe quipped.

"Wait Z. You're not saying that you're gonna be here are you?" Lavon asked. Wade sat in his own little world a smile playing on his lips.

"No." Zoe sighed thinking her words over carefully. "I'm still going to New York for school. That has never changed. I'm just not sure where I'm gonna end up after. But it don't matter because where ever I end up I can support you. That's what friends do." Zoe could see the look of hurt in Wade's eyes. She hated that she caused it but she wasn't going to let one summer dictate the rest of her life.

"That's true." Lavon agreed with Zoe. They made small talk as they ate. Lemon glaring at Zoe who in return glared back. Wade sat in his own world putting a damper on his night. One by one everyone started to leave. It was down to Wade, Zoe and Lavon. Zoe hugged Lavon trying not to let her tears escape. "Take care Z."

"Don't get hurt on the field, I wont be there to fix ya up." Zoe told him a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'll try not to Z."

"I guess this is good-bye." Zoe sniffled a little wiping at her eyes.

"It's not good-bye Z, just a c-ya later." Lavon assured her. The hugged one last time. Wade shared a bro hug with him saying their good-byes. Soon enough it was just Wade and Zoe left. They walked along the sidewalk in complete awkward silence. Zoe had a good idea on why Wade was distancing himself from her.

"You gonna talk to me or what?" Zoe asked coming to a complete stop making Wade stop turning to look at her.

"I have nothing to say Z. You leave in a short time and this between us ends. You'll forget that I ever existed moving on with your life. The life you always wanted to live in New York. I'm just some summer fling to ya. I get it Z, it just hurts." Wade snapped walking off. Zoe sighed. She wanted to run after him but she knew that he needed the time to cool off. She'd deal with him tomorrow when he had time think things through. She passed by the practice seeing that the place was closed up for the night. After the tearful good-bye with Lavon and the unwanted drama with Wade a night in with her dad sounded wonderful.

Wade stormed off to his house. He knew how things with Zoe were going to end; he just tried not to think about it. He had hoped that when summer ended Zoe would decide that Bluebell was the place for her. He wouldn't spend years tying to get over Zoe Hart. He could move on from her, she was nothing to him. Once she left to New York he would be back to his player ways. If Zoe didn't need him, he didn't need Zoe. He was happy before she came walking into his life, he'd be happy the second she left his life. The first time she left was a moment of weakness.


	16. Chapter 16

"Have you said your good-byes?" Harley asked putting the Sunday paper down looking at Zoe who was absent-mindedly picking at her toast.

"To everyone but Wade. He still wont talk to me." Zoe had been in a funk the last few days. Wade wanted nothing to do with Zoe. He was trying to move past his feelings he had for Zoe. The best way for that was to stay away from her. It hurt Zoe deeply especially when she couldn't figure out what it was she did wrong to anger him.

"He's working at the shop today, I can stop there so you can say bye to him. It wouldn't be fair to him or you if you left without telling him." Harley wasn't asking he was stating and telling his daughter what needed to be done, without her knowing he was telling her.

"I know and thanks dad." Zoe smiled hugging the older man she had grown close to over the short amount of time she's been in Bluebell. With Wade staying clear of her she figured it was best to go home and get ready for school. She wanted to focus on anything other than Wade Kinsella.

Zoe went upstairs making sure she had everything she came with and happened to buy on her few trips to Mobile. Zoe sighed closing her last suitcase. There was no doubt in her mind that she was gonna miss the town of Bluebell and everyone she had met well staying here. Zoe took one last look around her room blinking back a few tears picking her suitcase up heading downstairs.

"You have everything dear?" Zoe nodded putting her last bag in the trunk of Harley's car. She slid into the passenger's seat. The only noise to fill the car was the soft music on the radio. Zoe chewed her lip feeling the butterflies creep up in the pit of her stomach the closer they got to the shop. Zoe was shaking so bad when the car came to stop, she couldn't open the door. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath getting her nerves in check. After a few moments she was able to get out and walk into the shop. She looked around for Wade, but Wade spotted her first. He didn't wanna make a scene so he motioned Zoe to follow him outside using a rag to wipe the grease and oil off his hands.

"What can I do for ya Z?" Wade asked wasting no time. He wanted to spend a very little amount of time standing with her as he could.

"I came to say good-bye. I'm heading on home to New York. It's for the best Wade. I wont be coming back either." Zoe couldn't bring herself to look at him and opted out to watch the ant that was walking through the dirt.

"Good-bye huh?" Wade asked feeling his insides crumble. It hurt worse now then it ever did before. At least the first time he had a fighting chance for Zoe to come back to him but now she was really leaving and he could do nothing to stop her. His only option was to watch her walk away from him. "I'm gonna miss ya Z, but good luck on becoming the doctor you wanna be." Wade stated with his heart breaking even more than it already had. He went to kiss her cheek but Zoe looked up moving her head to look at him, their lips connecting in a fireworks blasting, chills going up their spines kiss. Zoe smiled walking away her hand going to touch her lips. Wade smirked walking back into the shop. He didn't care what the kiss meant at the moment, he was happy they shared such an incredible kiss. It gave him hope.

"I take it everything went ok." Harley stated to himself with Zoe's mind being else where. They were half way to Mobile when Zoe broke from her trance.

"Did you say something dad?" Zoe asked looking at him. She swore he had said something she just wasn't sure what.

"I asked you awhile ago if everything with Wade went ok?" Harley asked laughing some. He knew the symptoms of love and his daughter was head over heels for Wade, and he was ok with that. Wade was a good kid who has went through things at a young age no child should have to go through.

"Yes, everything went good." Zoe replied a huge grin plastered on her face. She was sad to be leaving but she was thrilled about the kiss she shared with Wade. And the fact she knew Wade didn't hate her.

"That's good then sweetie. You will always have a home here Zoe." Harley started his good-bye speech making sure he had plenty of time to get everything in.

"Dad, I know I do. I'm honored to have a home here. But there's no need for a good-bye speech. I'll see you over winter break." Zoe told him the reality of leaving finally sinking in.

"I know Zoe. Things are gonna be different with you gone."

"I know." Zoe replied looking out the window, letting the conversation come to an end.

An hour later Zoe found herself sitting alone on the plane back home to New York. That was after she shared a teary eyed hug with her father. The thought of going home not only excited her but it scared her. What if she didn't like New York anymore? What if she missed Wade too much? What if the thought of Wade being with someone else overwhelmed her? What if she needed to be in Bluebell? What if... Zoe shook her head, she couldn't let the what ifs in her life run her life. She would have to find a way to deal with things as they hit her. How could she ever hate New York? That was pure silliness. She could never hate New York.


	17. Chapter 17

Zoe was shocked how fast her first year passed her by. She spent all her time focused on school, and this summer she was going to keep the pace moving. At first she kept in contact with Wade but as the months passed the phone calls came less and less and soon enough Wade was only a second thought. It wasn't like that in the start, no at first Wade told her that she was doing the right thing and one day her kids would be proud of her for what she was doing. Zoe found comfort in the fact that Wade was proud of her, but now she wasn't so sure he was all that proud of her for picking her future over him. The only person other than her father she talked to was Lavon. With his busy schedule with football he understood what it was like not to have a free moment, therefore he didn't get frustrated or annoyed when she missed a call or two. It wasn't as if she was down Wade's throat about being on time or anything. Wade's had his moments when he missed calls for days on end. Zoe understood he had to work and have a life, why couldn't Wade see that about her?

"Zoe you gotta come out with me tonight." Gigi begged. Zoe shook her head. She was way too tired from all the studying she'd been doing for her finals. There was no way she would be going out tonight.

"I'm not going to be the third wheel when you and Jimmy hook up again." Zoe stated firmly using that reason for the sake of the argument at hand.

"You wont be. A friend of his is coming with. I believe he said it was Joe." Gigi stated stopping for a brief second to think if that was the name Jimmy had given her. "Or something like that." She added not sure of herself. Zoe sighed getting off her bed finding black shorts, black peep toed heels and a dark red top. She fixed her make-up and ran her brush through her hair. There was no point in arguing, she'd only lose and she did need to mingle with other guys. She hadn't kissed a guy since Wade. Part of her didn't want to. The magic from that kiss was enough to ruin every kiss she'd be bound to get.

"Happy?" Zoe asked unimpressed. She would rather be in bed her mind wandering back to last summer. Since she couldn't make it to Bluebell this summer Harley opted to come spend a week with her in New York. They planned for the 4th of July week. Zoe wanted to show Harley the fireworks New York style.

"Very." Gigi exclaimed pulling her out the door. Zoe shook her head of the thoughts following behind her best friend to the 21 and under club. Gigi wasted no time before she started to make out with Jimmy leaving her alone feeling awkward. Her thoughts drifted off as she looked around. This wasn't her, it wasn't the Rammer Jammer.

"So uh where's your friend?" Zoe asked over the music when they finally broke for air.

"He's running late. He should be here shortly." Jimmy replied finishing off his drink. Zoe nodded playing with her straw. The vibe between them turning from fun to boring and awkward.

"Babe I'll be right back gotta use the girls room." Gigi spoke pulling Zoe up with her. Gigi really didn't need to use the bathroom though. She only needed the mirror. "Zoe's gotta go as well."

"I do?" Zoe questioned. Gigi gave her a look walking off into the sea of people. Zoe hot on her heels. "What's going on Gigi?" Zoe asked as they stood in line for the bathroom.

"Nothing Zoe, I just didn't wanna stand in line alone." Zoe nodded, that made complete and utter sense to her. After 20 minute's they were back at the table waiting on Jimmy to bring the drinks. He turned up with his friend when he returned. Zoe sat staring. She knew him from somewhere, she just couldn't place him.

"Do I know you?" Zoe blurted out. It was starting to annoy her she couldn't figure out where she knew him from.

"If I met a lady as beautiful as you, you wouldn't have to ask that question." Zoe rolled her eyes at how conceded he was. "I'm Jonah Breeland."

"As in Lemon Breeland?" Zoe yelled her eyes popping out.

"How do you know Lemon?" Jonah asked looking at Zoe funny.

"My father works with her dad." Zoe stated the obvious.

"So you're the no good New York tramp after George." Zoe couldn't help but laugh at that. "Her words not mine. I believe she also said you're the no good New Yorker after my uncle's job?"

"Is that what she said?" Zoe asked turning all serious. Jonah nodded wondering what was so funny. "I rarely talked to George. My time was spent at the practice or with Wade." Zoe sighed. Even saying his name made her heart sore. "As for your uncle's job, I'm not after it." Zoe told him in a stern voice cocking an eyebrow.

"Wade as in Wade Kinsella?" Jonah questioned taking a seat.

"Is there another?" Zoe asked. Jonah laughed at that. They easily fell into a conversation about Bluebell. Zoe was shocked to learn she missed so much being gone. George had plans on moving to New York in a few years. She didn't know much about George but he would fit in perfect here, but Lemon, she would stick out like a sore thumb. She learned that Wade was doing alright for himself. Zoe was happy to hear that. She never brought up the subject of Wade when talking to Harley and she doubted that Lavon knew anything about Wade.

Gigi was forced to pull Zoe away from Jonah. Zoe was so caught up in what she was missing out on, time wasn't a real concern to her. She made a mental note to check out Dash DeWitt's blogs when she had the chance. Hearing about the small town in Alabama made her start to miss the place. She had every notion of getting on a plane and leaving for Bluebell. But she couldn't. Looking around this was her life. To become the doctor she wanted to be. But the question remained the same over the last year, what kind of doctor did she wanna be? Which father did she really wanna follow after? Which father did she wanna make proud of her?


	18. Chapter 18

Wade sat outside the Rammer Jammer waiting on Lily Anne Lonergan. It took him months to get over the kiss he shared with Zoe. Ever since then he was on a mission to find the one women that tied his stomach in knots, made his mind turn to mush, to make him forgot all about Zoe Hart and over the past few months that wasn't possible but Lily Anne was something else. They played in the band called Mattress Police. But as of late even that didn't help. He felt guilty that he had went around using women to try and replace Zoe.

"Earth to Wade?" Lily Anne snapped her fingers in front of Wade's face. Without saying a word Wade jumped off the fence walking through town square heading straight to the practice. He would demand that Harley take him to New York. It was as he stood outside the practice that he couldn't think right. He moved on from Zoe or he was trying, who said she hadn't moved on? There had to be another reason why she couldn't keep in contact with him. That thought alone made his blood boil, it made his hormones rage through him. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he was able to calm down. He couldn't just show up in New York. He hadn't made anything of himself yet. There was no way he could chase Zoe down and show her the man he had become. Not yet anyways. Wade headed back to the Rammer Jammer a depressed shell of his former self. He ignored Lily Anne's pissed of glare. He slumped down in a chair at the table George was at.

"What's got you all down?" George asked looking up from one of his law books. He was busy studying for his last final in a few days. He needed a break and he was to meet Lemon it was urgent.

"Zoe." Wade huffed.

"Still? It's almost been a year man. Why can't you get over her?" George asked Wade shrugged a smirk was busy playing on George's lips. "You're in love with her."

"Am not!" Wade gave no fight, he was defeated. George was right he was in love with a girl he couldn't have.

"I know what love looks like Wade. I ain't stupid." George huffed.

"Go back to reading ya..." Wade fell silent he was down in the dumps he couldn't even name call his friend. George chuckled to himself.

"I swear to you Annabeth she's out to ruin my whole life and she's not even here anymore." Lemon went on sitting down by George.

"What's got your panties in a twist Lemon?" Wade remarked.

"Zoe Hart." Wade's interest perked up hearing Zoe's name. "I talked to Jonah this morning and he was out with Zoe a few nights ago. He had the nerve to tell me that Zoe was a sweet a girl and I needed to get over my hatred for her." Lemon huffed feeling all offended.

"Baby to be fair she is. She's not out to get your dad's job. Harley and Brick co-own the practice." George spoke earning him a very nasty glare from Lemon. Annabeth sat in her chair look down at her hands.

"She was on a date with Jonah?" Wade asked not caring about the rest. Why wouldn't Zoe date Jonah? They were both going off to be doctors. They had more in common then he did with Zoe.

"That's what he said." Lemon huffed standing. "Annabeth it's time to go." Lemon demanded walking out with Annabeth following behind her. Lemon wasn't gonna stay around people who didn't support her.

"What are you gonna do about that?" George asked leaving Wade to his thoughts. Wade wasn't sure he could do anything about it. They made no promises to wait for each other. They talked about leaving it up to fate but Wade had no faith in fate. How could he? His dad was the town drunk and he lost his ma at a young age, faith wasn't something he had much of anymore.

"You alright son?" Earl asked surprisingly he wasn't drunk or even close to it. He was sober and it was the middle of the day. Wade sighed flopping on the couch turning his video game on. Earl was quick to turn it off on him. "You've been in this funk for months now. Just cause I've been drunk didn't mean I didn't notice. I do care about you Wade."

"I know dad." Wade sighed getting annoyed with this whole thing. He was happy that his father was still sober but he didn't wanna be so down about Zoe.

"This has to do with Dr. Wilkes daughter doesn't it?" Earl asked proud of himself for figuring it out. Wade shrugged getting up. If he couldn't be left alone here he'd go else where. "Boy don't you dare walk out that door on your father." Earl threatened. He wouldn't harm Wade more than he already had with his drinking. But it's easier to drown your sorrows away, then move past them. Wade stopped his hand on the door handle.

"I'm proud of you dad, it's after noon and you haven't had a drop of booze, but I gotta wonder why? For years you've been nothing but my drunken father. So why no alcohol now?" He wasn't trying to sound so mean and harsh about it, he just wanted to know. He wanted someone to feel as hurt as he was. But his dad had a deeper kind of hurt than he could ever imagine. "Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok Wade, go be on your way." Earl told him falling to the couch his head in his hands. He didn't wanna tell Wade that he had run out of alcohol. Even though him being sober wasn't intended he had enjoyed it until Wade started asking questions.

"I'm sorry. But together we can move past everything that's happened, that's why it's in the past." Wade sighed walking over to Earl placing his hand on his fathers back. Why couldn't he wallow his pain away in the bottom of a bottle?

"Because you're better than me Wade. You'll get Zoe back." Earl answered for him without actually hearing Wade say it he couldn't be sure his son was thinking it but he saw the all too knowing look in his sons eyes. Wade was hoping his father was right. Fathers know best. Wade sighed rubbing his face with his hand. Everything would work out, it had too. He could make it until Zoe returned to Bluebell, she had to come back right? She had Harley here so she had to, he was positive that Zoe would be back. Then he would use his magic on her and win her over. Wade closed his eyes, how could that work out when it didn't the first time. Wade was at a loss on what to do.

_**A/N: First I wanna say thank you to everyone that has took part in this story in some way. And secondly there is only 2 more chapters left, chapter 19 will be up this Thursday and chapter 20 will be up this Saturday.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Zoe sat at the airport waiting for Harley to show. She hadn't realized just how much she really missed him until now. She had a huge grin plastered on her face seeing Harley walking up to her. Zoe jumped up running over to the older man hugging him. Harley was just as happy to be with Zoe even if it was for a week. Zoe drove Harley back to her posh uptown apartment. On the drive Zoe named off things they had to do. Harley chuckled at how upbeat and bubbly his daughter was being.

"Where's that mother of yours?" Harley asked after getting settled in. She had only one room but she would take the couch letting Harley have her room.

"Business in Italy." Zoe replied with a bite, her attitude changing immensely.

"Zoe I don't wanna pester you about this, but come back to Bluebell. You can go to school in Mobile." Harley suggested. Earl had come into the practice a few days before Harley was to leave. Earl was sober that time too. Earl filled Harley in on what Wade has been putting himself through since Zoe left the summer before. Together Earl and Harley came up with a plan to get Zoe back not only to Bluebell but to Wade as well. "It's for the best Zoe, your mother is never around when you need her and I would be there to help you out." Harley assured her.

"I know, I've been thinking about that. I have the transfer papers and everything." She left out that they were all filled out and all she had to do was make her mind up on what she wanted to do. "Last summer really did things in for me." Her mind ran off to Wade. She couldn't bare seeing him with someone else. But she had to try, didn't she? Zoe sighed falling back into the couch feeling defeated.

"Take the week to think about it but sweetie know this, Wade's having a hard time as well. He wont admit it but he needs you just as much as you need him." Harley told her giving her plenty to think about over the next few days. She knew what she wanted to do, but she wasn't sure she could go through with it.

"I will." Zoe replied chewing her lip. "You hungry?" She asked wanting her mind to be off Bluebell and Wade.

"I could go for a little something, just no sushi." Zoe smiled at the faint memory. A few years back Zoe took Harley out for sushi. Zoe made him try it. That's the day Zoe learned why her father cooked his fish before eating it.

"I promise." Zoe didn't want a repeat of that day. Instead Zoe took him to a nice little café that had a slight country feeling to it. Country music played on the jukebox. They sat looking over their menu's. Zoe got a house salad and Harley got the roast beef. They made small talk about how school was going for Zoe well they ate. After they walked around New York city getting ice cream cones. They headed to central park eating their ice cream before it melted everywhere.

"I heard you went on a date with Jonah Breeland." Harley said interested to know if it was true or not.

"I wouldn't say it was a date. I went out with Gigi and her boyfriend brought Jonah with. All we did was talk about Bluebell. I left with Gigi." Zoe explained. She had to wonder if the lie Jonah told about them got back to Wade and what all was said. "Does Wade know?" Zoe asked bring Wade up for the first time since she left Bluebell.

"Everyone knows sweetie. Lemon went on a tirade after Jonah told her." Harley answered her question awaking her worst fear. She had to find a way to tell Wade she wasn't on a date with Jonah or wanted anything to do with Jonah. That all she wanted was him. She was certain Wade wouldn't believe her, so it would only be a waste of her time.

"It's for the best than." Zoe replied in a bland fashion.

"Sweetie Wade will believe you over Jonah. Just try talking to him." Harley told her with his fatherly advice. He wanted the best for his daughter and in his heart he knew that was Wade. Zoe's main thought was did it really matter? They weren't dating or even spoke to each other in months.

As Zoe sat in the park panicking over her dilemma Wade sat at the pond trying to figure out what he was gonna do. He had to figure out how he could prove to Zoe that he could be the one she turned too. That he was everything she ever needed in a man. But he was at loss on how he would do that. Even if she came back he'd have time to prove that she needed no one else. If he could be with her for the rest of his life he would have plenty of time to prove everything to her, but he was stuck on the how part. Wade threw a rock into the pond walking back home. Ever since his dad quit drinking everything seemed to go back to the way it was. Wade enjoyed being home. Earl said that he quit drinking for Wade. Told him that it wasn't too late to have a real father like he should have. Earl stated that he missed out on so much, it was time to change that around. It was time for a new beginning for the both of them. Wade was ecstatic he didn't have to take care of his father anymore. Though Wade was waiting for the day his father fell back into the deep dark hole of depression, it was bound to happen at some point. Wade was sure of it.

"Where were you Wade?" Lily Anne asked annoyed he kept her waiting. Wade groaned coming to a halt before her. The first thing he had to do was get rid of Lily Anne even if that meant losing the band as well.

"I was out Lily Anne and it's none of your business either." Wade shot at her. "Just go home Lily Anne."

"You could at least give me a ride home Wade." Lily Anne huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Wade blew a puff of air motioning her to his car. The ride to her place was a very awkward one. Wade was busy trying to find the right words to dump her. Lily Anne was trying to work through a new song in her head. Wade didn't see the little creature that happened to get crushed under his tire but Lily Anne noticed. "If you wanted to break up Wade you could've said so not ran my hamster over. We're over Wade Kinsella." Lily Anne yelled slamming the car door shut. Wade rolled his window down.

"I'm sorry Lily Anne." He couldn't contain the smile that shined through. With Lily Anne gone he could focus on getting Jonah away from Zoe and making her his. He didn't wanna believe every little detail he heard about Zoe and Jonah. Frankly it just didn't add up. Every time he heard something new and he knew Zoe and he was positive that she wouldn't do over half the stuff he heard. Zoe wasn't like that. She was a sweet and caring women. Not some tramp Jonah made her out to be. Or maybe it was Lemon adding fuel to the fire she started. The only way to know for sure was to hear it straight from Zoe. His phone ringing startled him. He fumbled with his phone seeing it was Zoe. On the last ring Wade answered.

"Uh hey Zoe." His voice was shaky and his heart was pounding. He swore his heart was ready to beat outta his chest.

"Hey Wade you uh busy?" Zoe asked in the same wreck that Wade was.

"Nope, you?" Wade asked mentally hitting his head. Why would she be busy when she called you Wade? Wade smiled hearing Zoe giggle.

"No silly. I was calling to let you know that whatever Lemon said about me and Jonah isn't true. I didn't go on a date with him." Wade sighed a sigh of relief hearing Zoe explain everything. He was starting to get pissed at Jonah and he vouched to knock a lot of sense into him when he saw him again. "Uh Wade I'll talk to ya soon, but my dad is getting chased by some geese." Zoe laughed.

"Alright bye Zoe." Wade told her hanging up laughing at the visual of Harley getting chased around by some geese. Now that Wade knew that there was still a chance of him being with Zoe his mind went into over drive. Things were starting to look up for him.


	20. Chapter 20

_**I really hope you all enjoy the last chapter. A huge thank you to those you have favorited, followed and the special ones that have left wonderful reviews.**_

* * *

The week had flown by and before Zoe knew it, it was time to decide if she was to stay in New York and be miserable or go be happy in Bluebell. It was an easy choice to make but Zoe was having a hard time making that choice. Zoe thought back to the marvelous parade and fireworks display. It was so unreal to her. It was all she ever knew but the parade and firework show in Bluebell curled up on a blanket laying in Wade's arms was the best 4th of July she's ever had. She wanted more like that, but Wade. She couldn't name all the things that has went on in the past week she'd love to share with Wade.

"Sweetie you don't have to come. Bluebell will always be there for you." Harley told her sitting down on the couch.

"I know I don't have to and it's not Bluebell I'm worried about. It's Wade." Zoe sighed picking at her thumb nail on her left hand.

"He wont wait forever Zoe. Either go to him or you forget about him." She knew her father was right and it made things harder for her. It wasn't so much a fork in the road or a dead-end. She was being silly, she should have done this sooner. New York never felt like home, not the way Bluebell did. She didn't need to waste her time thinking about it she had already packed her bags days ago. It wasn't a choice to go back, it was what needed to be done.

Wade paced at the Rammer Jammer mumbling to himself. Today was the today. The day Harley returned. The only question was would Zoe be with him. This was the day he was dreading to come but it was the day he was most excited for. Earl had cracked a few days after Harley left and told Wade that Harley was to convince Zoe to return. Wade knew Zoe all to well and it wouldn't be easy to get her to return to Bluebell. Once Zoe had her mind made up it took a lot to change it. He was all for Harley changing Zoe's mind.

"Dude relax. It's not gonna do you any good to worry." George told him finding this whole thing amusing.

"I can't." Wade muttered looking at the time. He still had a few hours before he would know for sure.

"Why not?" George asked getting fed up with Wade pacing. Wade only shrugged his shoulders. George had been the only one to tell him to sit down. The rest of the town knew what today was as well and they didn't wanna stress Wade out more than he already was. "Dude." George put his hand on Wade's shoulder making him stop. "I'm your best friend and I'm telling you to sit down and relax. Working yourself up into this frenzy ain't gonna help ya a single bit."

"Yea you're right." Wade replied sitting only for his right leg to start bouncing. George gave him a really look. "I got it I'm going." Wade replied walking out. He was headed where ever his feet decided to take him.

Harley held his comments to himself pulling into his, no it was their home, seeing Wade sitting on the steps almost in complete shambles. Wade didn't mean to turn up at Harley's but he had to be the first to know. Zoe couldn't contain herself. She jumped outta the car before it came to a complete stop. Wade had a huge grin plastered on his face standing up. Zoe launched herself onto Wade where he caught her. Just like a scene outta the movies it started to pour. They laughed Wade spinning them in a circle their lips colliding.

"I hate to be a buzz kill here but I don't need you two coming to the practice tomorrow sick nor coming into the house drenched." Harley spoke ruining their movie moment.

"I'll get yours bags well you get dried off." Wade replied putting Zoe down walking to the trunk of the car. Zoe smiled running into the house going straight up to her room. Zoe sat wrapped up in Wade's arms on the couch. Harley sat in his office giving the two of the some privacy.

"Wade I think it's best we start over. Especially after this last year." Zoe told him drawing imaginary pictures on Wade's leg.

"It's water under the bridge Z. But I need to know if you're back for good this time, I can't handle you leaving me next month." Wade told her watching every little move she made.

"I start school in Mobile at the end of August. I'm here to stay. This is home to me. But than again anywhere you are is home. I wanna be in a monogamous relationship with you." That was everything he wanted to hear Zoe say. It was a sweet moment that needed no words. He hooked his finger under her chin turning Zoe's head to look at him, pressing his lips to hers for a sweet kiss.

"Zoe I don't want you to give everything up for me. You wanted to be that fancy doctor."

"No I wanted to make Ethan proud of me because at that time in my life he was my father, but now being a GP is what I wanna do. Harley is my father and I want him proud of me and to follow in his footsteps. Being with you is a wonderful perk." Zoe smirked looking up at him.

"It's a better perk for me." Wade smirked kissing her nose.

"Wade you staying for dinner?" Harley asked now that it was the perfect time to step in. He was happy and proud of Zoe. He went from not knowing his daughter to having her in his life. Life for Harley Wilkes was good.

"If you don't mind sir." Wade told him lacing his fingers with Zoe's. He didn't expect to fall so hard and so fast for anyone especially the New Yorker he had to chase after last summer. Between then and now he made his own mistakes but in the end he got the girl of his dreams, and his dad was trying to stay sober. Life for Wade Kinsella was perfect, the only thing to ruin it would be Jesse, but that was a problem for another time. As for Jonah, well Wade vowed to take care of him the next time he showed his face in Bluebell.

"Of course you can." Zoe answered for Harley. She was with family that cared for her. She had the best man in the world. She loved her mother and she knew that her mother loved her but she enjoyed and relished in the way Harley showed the love and care he had for her. She had her dream job within reach and with the support from Harley and Wade she was sure to be the best GP this side of the mighty Mississippi. Life couldn't be better if she planned it out.


End file.
